Digimon World : The Dawn's Shadow
by Dexide
Summary: Ok, first fanfic. This story line will follow Dawn, while integrating bits from Dusk. Here we follow Koh, the Ace of Light Fang, alongside he and his friends. Meanwhile the Ace of Night Crow, Sayo, is having her own moments elsewhere. Everything goes okay until disaster hits CITY... *Currently Revising*
1. The Normal Tournament!

Awaiting at the entrance of the tournament arena, is a short blond teen with an orange cloth on his arm.

"...Koh, you're late! What are you doing..?! Today is the Normal Tournament and it's started already! C'mon! It's the match between us Light Fang and our enemy, Night Crow!"

He pulls out his Digivice which displays the current match, and at the entrance portal, comes another teenager with orange hair, wearing a red shirt, blue shorts, black vest, and dawns blue goggles

"What are you DOING?! Koh you're late! The Group B Tournament has already started!"

As Koh walks up to the blond, hands in pocket

"Sorry Pulsa! I woke up late today, but I'm here now!"

Pulsa stared at him

"Koh, your participating as a Light Fang, right?!"

Hand behind his head, giving a nervous smile

"Haha...Yeah? I'm pretty sure I am!"

Pulsa shakes his head, disappointed at Koh's irresponsibility

"You're always this way! Really Koh... Take being a Light Fang more seriously! The Night Crow will laugh at you!"

Koh chuckles at his statement, but he was right, this is a tournament between the two major clans in the Digital World. Light Fang and Night Crow. Each consisting of many young people with their knowledge of Digimon, they are known as Tamers. Koh was the last one to get to the Tournament, and was the Light Fang's current greatest Tamer, but didn't exactly act like how people would assume.

Pulsa pointed towards the Main Hub area, "Well, let's hurry up and go! Let's move it!"

Koh follows while clenching his fist to his chest, "Gotcha, can't wait!"

They make it to the Main Hub, giant screens were on the walls currently displaying the match

Pulsa stops Koh, "Koh, the champion of Group A has been decided, a Night crow called Sayo"

Smiling at this information, Koh gives a thumbs up, "Gotcha, can't wait to meet this person!"

Pulsa sighs, "You're always so cheerful, even now...Guess that's how you are." Both tamers look up to the screens

"Tonpei! You'd better win no matter what! Take that Night Crow Newton and crush him! Go Monodramon! You can beat Kokuwamon!"

In the screen, Monodramon begins assaulting Kokuwamon with his Headbutt

"Go, Monodramon! Tonpei!"

Koh's thoughts went into combat advantages, though he was a cheerful and happy guy, he had a lot of intelligence compared to other Light Fang members. The Digimon he had represented a balance in all stats, in power, defense, speed, Koh would not allow any disadvantage to his team, even if it meant being unable to acquire advantages. Watching the battle, Koh had already depicted the outcome of this fight. However, his thoughts were brought back to reality with Pulsa's cheering

"Tonpei, finish it now! That's it, there!...Uh, huh? What?!...Hey!"

In the arena, Kokuwamon electrocutes Monodramon with his Electric Shock, taking down the purple dragon with ease

"... You lost...What happened, Tonpei?" Pulsa scratches his head

Koh shook his head and stated, "Element Advantages...I remember reading that Monodramon had an innate weakness to electrical attacks, something Kokuwamon has much of, it was a loss from the start.."

Pulsa looked at Koh, "Jeez Koh, why can't that part of you be you entirely? C'mon..." He turns to an entrance to the Light Fang Waiting Room

"That's two straight losses for Light Fang...Anyway, let's hurry and get back to the waiting room, I'm sure Chief Glare is waiting for you! Let's move it!"

Koh was surprised, they had already gone through two losses? He thought they'd at least win once, but he cleared his thoughts and followed Pulsa

Pulsa still rushing Koh "Hurry!" "I know, I know, stop nagging me!"

Koh looked at his own Digivice, to see his team of RizeGreymon, Angewomon, and Coronamon. and smiled to them

"It's almost our time, hope you three are ready!"

Koh entered the waiting room, greeted by Pulsa once again

"Koh, over here. Everyones waiting!"

He walked up to the man with Green Hair, who was smiling at him "Koh! You barely made it, but you're up next. Be careful and stay calm!" Light Fang currently has two straight losses..."

Koh put his hand up to signal him to stop, "I understand Chief Glare, I'll win this one, and the next, and the next after!"

Glare chuckled at his enthusiasm, "I'm sure you can do it!"

The Chief's digimon, Ophanimon walked up to Koh, "You can do it Koh, if you fight carefully, I'm sure you can win, though you will need three wins in total to be the Group B Champ!"

Koh nodded, "You don't need to tell me twice!"

A voice came from the Main Arena Portal, "I'm sorry... Chief Glare, Ophanimon." and came a tamer with orange-brown hair

"Darn, Monodramon hit Kokuwamon with a lethal blow, I should have won that"

Koh reassured him, "You can't win all battles Tonpei, I'm sure your time will come." Tonpei gave him a soft smile, still affected by his loss

"I can't believe Light Fang lost to Night Crow! Tonpei...What a disgrace!"

Koh looked behind him at guy, who had very bright blond hair, with an orange bandana around his neck, he was Cheetah

Next to the blond tamer was a shy girl who had blue hair, with an orange bandana tying her hair in a ponytail, who wasn't happy at the insult

"How could you be...so hard on him..Cheetah, even you.." This girl was called Kenpa

Following up her response was another girl with orange-brown hair, styled up in pigtail braids, she was Komachi

"Yeah, Cheetah. Who are you to talk. Who's the one that lost so easily to the Night Crow?"

Pulsa reinformed Komachi, "Well...Umm...Even you Komachi!"

Komachi crossed her arms in a slight anger, "Yes, I never thought I would lose to Newton!...Darn it! I don't even want to think about it, why did you remind me?!"

"Enough." Everyone stopped and looked at their Chief

"Light Fang should still be proud! Tonpei! Cheetah! All of you fought well."

Ophanimon followed up with Glare's statement, "You all fought so well that it's hard to believe that your ranks are still Normal. Regardless of the outcome, your teamwork with your was pretty good."

Both Tonpei and Cheetah bowed at the Chief and his digimon, "Thank you both!"

"And...Koh, we still have you!"

Koh nodded as he heard his friends

First from Komachi "Give it your all Koh! You're our only hope!

Then from Pulsa "Do your best! Win no matter what!"

Kenpa after "Koh, good luck..Don't get hurt."

Even Cheetah "You better not lose to Night Crow!"

Koh turned his body to the Main Arena Portal, and made eye contact with Tonpei

"...Koh, we're counting on you! Get them back for us."

He smiled and looked at everyone, "Don't worry everyone, I'll be sure to win this for all of you." and he ran to the portal, and warped to the Main Arena

Opening his eyes, he looked around, only to be greeted by a small tamer with a blue winter beanie with glasses

"Hey you, Light Fang! Get over here!"

Koh walked up to him, so this was Newton? He seemed like a nice guy, at least, he was assuming, but all Koh could see now is his cockiness

Newton continued his rant, "I'll defeat you and win three in a row! Then I'll be the Group B champ in the Normal Tournament!"

Koh could only smile at his statements, "Well now, you sure are confident, where does that come from?"

Newton grinned at him, "The pride I have with my digimon, I'll defeat you with Kokuwamon, easy!"

"And who else?"

"What else is needed? Kokuwamon as brought me two victories!"

Koh let his smile go, and just stared at Newton "You...only have one digimon with you?"

Newton took his stance, he wasn't listening to anything Koh was saying, guess Koh had to respond through battle, not that he was worried.

"Hm?" Koh looked up to see his friends and Chief looking down on him, cheering him on, he couldn't hear anything though, he would've tried, but now he put his attention to Newton

Whispering to himself, "I'll just show him his rookie mistake of bringing only one digimon..." and proceeded to take his stance as well

The referee came down and declared, "Now for the third match of the Normal Tournament. This will determine whether Newton will be able to make it to the finals! Will Koh be able to stop him?! **Alright both of you...Ready...Begin!** "

 **[Entering Battle Sequence : _WARNING_ : Identifying...1 Digimon ; Kokuwamon]**

Koh let his voice rise out "Digitize, RizeGreymon, Angewomon, Coronamon!"

"Get him RizeGreymon! _Trident Revolver_! Angewomon _Celestial Cross_!"

RiseGreymon fired his revolver gun at Kokuwamon *Hit!*

Angewomon strikes down Kokuwamon with Light *Hit!*

-Kokuwamon is down!-

 **[Battle Sequence ended, Success!]**

The referee shouted "Winner! Koh of Light Fang! Newton of Night Crow, who had won two straight in Group B of the Normal Tournament, has been defeated by Koh! Nice going Koh!"

Koh proceeded to give him a thumbs up, "It wasn't much, a three versus one? Who would've thought."

Komachi shouted at the top of her lungs, "Yay! Good job Koh!"

Followed by Tonpei, "Yes! Take that Night Crow! You guys can't beat me!...I mean us all!"

Newton clenched his fist, "Darn...I let my guard down...I underestimated yo-"

"No you didn't, you weren't prepared, understand, you wouldn't have won unless I purposefully attacked myself, however..."

Koh smiled at Newton, extending his hand out for a handshake, "You won the previous matches, and I can tell you have a strong bond with Kokuwamon. You have my respect for making it"

Newton stepped up and shook his hand, "There are stronger Night Crow than me, prepare yourself!"

Koh gave him a thumbs up, "Send them all if you have to!"

Newton warped away as another tamer appeared, he looked to have purple clothes and a hat worn backwards, he looked at Koh and started speed walking to the Arena

The referee now raises his voice to the incoming tamer, "The next Tamer is...Ponch of Night Crow!"

"Tch, Newton that fool! I can't believe he lost to this one...He's still an amateur!"

Koh shook his head, "I won't accept insults, even towards my opponents, Ponch, prepare yourself"

Ponch laughed at him "It's already a given to be able to defeat Light Fang! I'll win this!"

Chuckling at his stronger cockiness, Koh could only breath in, and out, "You can try, but have fun too, yeah?"

The referee stood back, and prepared himself "The second match for Koh, against Ponch of Night Crow! **Here we go both of you...** **Ready? Begin!**

 **[Entering Battle Sequence : _WARNING_ : Identifying...2 Digimon ; Gabumon, Mametyramon]**

"Go get them! RizeGreymon, take down Mametyramon! Angewomon, follow up when necessary!"

RizeGreymon uses _Trident Revolver_ at Mametyramon *Hit!*

Angewomon follows up with _Celestial Cross_ *Hit!*

-Mametyramon is down!-

"Coronamon, _Gatling Punch_!"

"Coronamon proceeded to punch Gabumon *Hit!, Hit Twice!*

Gabumon proceeded to attack Angewomon *Hit!*

RizeGreymon uses _Trident Revolver_ on Gabumon *Critical Hit!*

-Gabumon is down!-

 **[Battle Sequence ended, Success!]**

Referee shouted out, "Two in a row for Koh! Nice going! Winner, Koh of Light Fang!"

Ponch proceeded to punch his knee in disappointment, "Darn it..! No way...How could I lose?! Especially to the likes...of Light Fang!"

"Hey hey, no need to hurt yourself!"

Ponch took a good look at Koh, and ran off

Koh sighed at this, was Ponch that confident in his victory?

Then, Koh felt a nudge at his arm, and looked to see Coronamon

"Huh? What is it?"

Coronamon asked "Is he going to be okay?"

Koh laughed at Coronamon's worry, and patted his head, "He seems like a prideful Tamer, when that gets hit, it hurts, but he'll make it through, and become stronger. Don't worry, he'll be okay in the end."

RizeGreymon proceeded to laugh, "In the end, he'll feel nothing but defeat by the hands of me!"

Angewomon decided to provoke him, "Don't you mean "Hand"? I mean, you only have one! The other is replaced by this giant gun!"

Koh laughed along with Angewomon and Coronamon, as RizeGreymon proceeded to talk about his magnificent upgrades

"Hah...Okay, enough, we're not done yet, one more match, and we can take a break! Alright Ref, who is next?"

"The next Tamer is Gutts of the Night Crow! Come on out!"

Out came a small tamer with a purple bandana covering his head, "Koh of Light Fang, your winning streak stops right now! I'm the star of Night Crow, and a future Platinum Tamer...You can't beat the super cool me!"

Koh smiled, "You've got good goals ahead of you, but you as the star? Hm, alright. I'm interested...Let's do this!"

The Ref took his own stance, "Now let's focus our attention on the Normal Tournament and Koh, who only needs one more win to get the finals! **Alright both of you...Ready...Begin!** "

 **[Entering Battle Sequence : _WARNING_ : Identifying...3 Digimon; Golemon, Volcanomon, Mushroomon]**

"Right, RizeGreymon, Angewomon, focus your attacks on the champion and ultimate, prioritize!"

RizeGreymon aimed his gun, "Perfect Targets! _Trident Revolver_!" *Double Hit!*

Angewomon aimed a bow at Volcanomon, " _Holy Arrow_!" *Hit!*

-Volcanomon is down!-

Coronamon ran towards Golemon, ready to throw hands! " _Gatling Punch_!" *Hit, Hit Twice!*

Mushroomon and Golemon proceeded to attack RizeGreymon *Hit! Critical Hit!*

RizeGreymon only laughed at the attacks "You think those puny attacks will affect me?! You must be joking! _Trident Revolver_!"

*Hit!* -Mushroomon is down!

" _Celestial Cross_!" *Hit*

-Golemon is down!-

 **[Battle Sequence ended : Success!]**

...

"... **Winner!** Koh, of Light Fang! The champ of Group B of the Normal Tournament, is Koh of Light Fang! Nice going Koh! Koh wins three in a row, and makes it to the finals!"

Koh strikes his hand in the air to declare his victory, "And now...To see who this Sayo person is..."

Gutts glared down Koh, "Darn...I could have won EASILY if it was Pulsa instead of Koh...What bad luck..."

Koh laughed, "And you most likely would have!"

From the spectator seats, came a loud voice that could be possibly heard from the human world, " **WHAT DID YOU SAY?! I wouldn't lose! Koh, why would you say that?"**

Komachi calmed him down, only to continue "The Night Crow has a good point...Even I can't deny that"

Pulsa was now kneeling on the floor in disbelief "How...How can you say that! So cold..."

Everyone laughed together as Pulsa couldn't take in the soft insults

Koh came up to Gutts and stuck out his hand, "It was a good match"

Gutts only looked at him, and took his hand in response, "I know you are the Light Fang ace, soon, you'll face the ace of Night Crow!" and then he ran off to his portal, and warped away

This left Koh in thought, not only was Sayo the champ of Group A, she is most likely to be the Ace of Night Crow. Thinking about it left Koh smiling as he walked back to the portal to be warped back.

"I can't wait for the final match...This'll be a good one, definitely."

Koh walked down to the waiting room, where everyone was having their own small talk, however, Chief Glare and Ophanimon were not in sight, where could they be? Most likely in the Main Hub area, so Koh decided he would go find them. As he walked out, he was greeted by none other than the ones he was looking for

"You fought well. It was a good match." stated by Ophanimon

"They were good opponents, some more than others, but nonetheless strong in their own way." Koh responded as he walked to them

Glare gave him a smile, "You did good Koh! Good luck to you in the finals!"

"Koh, I'm sure you can be tournament champ.."

Ophanimon's statement was then followed by a voice, which had an echo to it as if it was behind armor.

"Hello Light Fang...Are you sure about that? The Night Crow aren't so weak!"

All three of them looked to the opposite waiting room, and saw two figures, the echoing voice was ChaosGallantmon, and beside him was the Chief of Night Crow, Julia, who had light blue hair, a purple bandana which held her hair up in a ponytail, and had a crescent moon hair accessory.

Julia greeted the Light Fang, "Chief Glare and Ophanimon, good to see both of you, the Light Fang fight well...I never imagined we would lose the spot of Group B champ. It was going so well to."

Glare grinned at Julia, "Well we can't just lose to the Night Crow all the time...And the Light Fang never give up in a pinch!"

"Indeed, the Light Fang are doing well, but the Night Crow are doing just as well. Sayo, the champ of Group A is particularly impressive...Heheh"

Glare nodded his head, "You are right Julia. Sayo, the champ of Group A fought very well..."

Lowering his head, Koh proceeded to think. Hearing such compliments only gave Koh even more curiosity, the strength of this Sayo had impressed both Chiefs, he could only wonder what this person looked like..

Then a soft voice came from the Night Crow waiting room, "Thank you Chief Julia, Chief Glare...But, I've still got a lot to learn!"

Koh looked up to the source of this new voice, to see a girl with lavender hair walk up, she wore a purple hat with goggles on them, wearing a blue shirt, black jacket, and a skirt.

"So you're Koh, champ of Group B. I'm Sayo of the Night Crow, the champ of Group A"

Koh smiled, "So you are going to be my opponent? I see! It's nice to finally see the person everyone else is talking about" He walked up to her and extended his hand for a shake

Sayo looked at his hand, and looked at him, "You mean you haven't seen me yet? How did that happen?"

He put his hand down, "Uhh...I may have lost track of time."

A voice came from Koh's Digivice, Coronamon, "He was sleeping! I had to jump on him to wake him up!"

Everyone laughed, besides Koh, he was only chuckling at his embarrassment

Glare was the first to stop, "Well, the next match is the final match of the Normal Tournament. I look forward to a good battle!"

Julia followed up, "Fight to the best of your ability as a proud Tamer"

"I will Chief Julia, Chief Glare! I'll do my best. You can count on me! I'll win this tournament!"

Koh grinned at Sayo, "You don't know the outcome until it happens, best of luck to you!"

"And to you as well...Koh"

The three of Night Crow proceeded to walk back to their respective waiting room, once they left, Glare approached Koh

"Be...Careful! Sayo is strong. She isn't one to go easy on anyone, there is no mercy in her battles, but with your strength, I believe you can overcome her power"

Chuckling at his warnings, "Chief Glare, don't worry about it! But I gotta remember not to be so serious too, or else it'll eat me up!"

Glare sighed "You're always so loose Koh...And yet you are the ace of Light Fang, you, my friend, are a mystery..."

Ophanimon stepped in, "Koh, when you're ready, go to the waiting room"

Nodding at both of them, they headed to the waiting room of Light Fang, leaving Koh alone in the Main Hub.

Koh took a deep breath, and let it out..."I'm ready for this, let's see how strong she is.." and he walked to his waiting room, passing by his friends as they looked at him.

In his walk, he just kept thinking...about her, she seemed off, different from the others, perhaps she was a potential rival? Or could there be something more? However, it's not important now, right now, Koh needs to fight, but he just couldn't shake the feeling...

He walked up to the ref, who asked, "Are you ready Koh?" and was given a nod in response, "Alright then...Good luck!"

Koh then walked to the warp pad, and was teleported to the Arena, where he saw Sayo, and her digimon ready.

He walked up, "Good to see you again!" only for Sayo to stare at him, leaving Koh at unease

"Is...Did I say something wrong?"

"No, no...I'm just wondering about you"

"Me? What about me?"

She closed her eyes, and thought about it, and opened her mouth to say something...But then she stopped and said, "No, nothing, it's not the right time for it"

Koh chuckled at her words, "Alright...well then, let's have all of us meet now..." He brought his digivice out "Digitize, RizeGreymon, Angewomon, Coronamon! Meet your opponents!"

There, Koh's digimon stand face to face with Sayo's Digimon, who were MachGaogamon, Lilamon, and Lunamon

It was a quiet stand off, and they stared each other down, only for the refs voice to come though "Now for the final match in the Normal Tournament! Group A champion is Sayo of Night Crow! Group B champ is Koh of Light Fang! Both have gotten to this point with ease! This...will be an interesting match up!"

In Koh's thoughts, 'This will be very interesting, but why does this feel different...So odd, but I can't let it deter me!"

In Sayo's thoughts, 'This guy...He isn't like the others, what's with him...What's with me? Why am I thinking about him...Now is the time to fight!"

Both took their stances as their digimon prepare

The ref couldn't hold his excitement any longer, " **Are you ready? Let's start this battle! Ready... Begin!** "

 **[Entering Battle Sequence : _WARNING_ : Identifying...3 Digimon ; Lilamon, MachGaogamon, Lunamon]**

RizeGreymon used _Trident Revolver_! *Double Hit!*

Angewomon used _Holy Arrow_! *Hit!*

MachGaogamon used _Winning Punch_! *Hit!*

Lilamon used _Pollen Spray_! *Hit!*

Lunamon used _Raging Darkness_! *Hit!*

Coronamon used _Holy Shoot_! *Hit!*

Koh's excitement in this battle couldn't be held in any longer, "So...powerful! This battle is great! Sayo, you've got a lot of strength!"

Sayo giggled at his compliment "Hehe...You think you have time for small talk?"

Koh had calmed down, and grinned at Sayo, who glared at him in response. "I believe I do...I've already planned my attacks, and the outcome has been decided!"

"What?!" Sayo exclaimed

"RizeGreymon, Angewomon, quickly, combine your attacks! Infuse _Trident Revolver_ with _Holy Arrow_!"

Angewomon shouted out, "Don't rest easy now!"

"Of course not, follow my lead!"

RizeGreymon shot his revolver, while Angewomon shot her multiple arrows to accommodate the multiple rounds fired, two rounds hit the main opposing force

*Double Hit!*

-MachGaogamon is down! Lilamon is down!-

The last combo round now hit..

-Lunamon is down!-

 **[Battle Sequence Ended, Success!]**

The arena was silent, everyone processing the move that Koh had planned. It was unreal, it was difficult enough to have a digimon team fight in succession to ensure maximum damage, but combining moves into a singular attack? It's unheard of, let alone combining attacks that weren't similar to each other at all...At least, at first.

The referee's mind came back to reality, "Wi-Winner! Koh of Light Fang! The champion of the Normal Tournament is Koh! Congratulations!"

Cheers had filled the entire arena, voices all around from both sides, the tension in the air now let loose for the end of the tournament

Koh struck is entire arm up, clenching his fist, shouting out "Yes! I've done it!" And let his arm down, and went back to his thoughts, 'Was this the outcome I wanted though..?'

He snapped back into reality as Sayo patted his back, "Good job Koh...Can't believe you beat me...I'm still in shock..."

Koh looked back at the girl, and saw something in her, well, two things, one isn't really as important as the other, but he knew one of them was coming soon

"How did you manage to pull off a combo like that?"

He already knew it was coming, and pulled himself together to respond, "Really, it's all about practice! And matching the appropriate moves, it was a risk, since it was barely the third time we've done it."

Sayo stared at him, she wanted an explanation, "What gave you the idea? C'mon, tell me!"

She got closer to Koh, to the point where they were inches from each other.

He felt uneasy, in fact, he had a slight blush to their closeness, and looked away to hide his blush as he attempted to explain. "W-well...We have a team of three digimon together, sure it's good enough to synch attacks with each other for as much damage as possible, being able to accomplish that is good and all but..."

"But..?"

"What would happen if attacks collided at the same time? Surely you've seen attacks hitting the same target in unison, and what comes out is much more devastating than what could've happened separately. It only makes sense, so I decided to combine _Trident Revolver_ with _Holy Arrow_ , it was easier to manage since they are both projectiles, but it was still a risk."

"Hmm..."

They were now just staring at each other, forgetting about everyone in the arena who were still shouting out for the victory and excitement.

It was a good minute before Sayo stepped back and sighed, "Wow...I thought you were just some lucky tamer, but you've got something in you, don't ya?"

Koh regained his posture and peace of mind when she stepped back, "Y-yeah, I think?"

"Well, then you are definitely someone I have to go after" She extended her hand out for a shake, "From now on, you're my rival, and I intend on surpassing you very soon!"

Immediately, Koh took her hand and smiled at her, "I'd like that, having a rival...Sayo, you are the one that'll keep me going...I can't let you surpass me!"

They both shook hands, Sayo congratulating Koh, and they both walked away.

In Koh's thoughts, '...A rival huh? How interesting...I've never had one, since no one could manage to even weaken me...But her, she did something...But there is something else isn't there? Yes...But I shouldn't think about it, after all, if I spend one moment spacing out, she will surpass me without a moments notice!...Heh...She was...quite pretty too though..."

In Sayo's thoughts, 'I can't believe I lost, but for him to think of such an attack, it's unreal, unheard of! Koh, for me to meet you just today...I wish I could've been rivals with you sooner! I could've learned so many things if I were with you...With? Is that the right word?...Rivals with each other...NO, NONO, those thoughts aren't necessary! I have to keep up, I need to surpass him!'

Koh then warped into his waiting room, oddly enough, everyone was gone, Koh assumed that everyone left to celebrate or something. He was sure he'd find them all sooner or later, or at least get an e-mail. He walked out into the Main Hub to see the two Chiefs and their digimon having small talk. Koh continued to walk until he was greeted by Ophanimon

"Good job Koh, it was a good battle!"

"Well done Koh" Nodding at him"

ChaosGallantmon walked up to him, "It looks like you and Sayo are going to be good rivals..."

Koh smiled at the thought and said, "She was strong, very interesting too, for once I found myself at odds..."

Chief Julia cut in, "But what was that?! The attack you did, it was unreal!"

Koh didn't know what to say at the sudden words

Calming down, Julia apologized, "Sorry...Didn't mean to frighten you, oh well, thanks to you, Sayo will probably become a good tamer. Thank you Koh...We'll see you around"

Within Koh's thoughts, 'If I'm going to get stronger, she has to as well, the only motivation I have now..."

"Well, it's time to get back to DarkmoonCity. I look forward to the Bronze Tournament tomorrow"

Everyone saluted each other as the two Night Crow members left, only to be followed by a suspicious individual in a red cloak...

Glare stared at the individual, "Ophanimon, we should go as well" as she nodded to his statement

"Koh, congratulations again on the tournament, get some rest, we'll see you soon" and then both of them left

"...Who was that..?"

Koh was just standing in the middle of the main hub, lost in thought, until someone poked him

"Wha-?"

It was Sayo again, what could she want?

"Koh, what are you doing?"

"O-oh, nothing, just thinking"

"Here? You aren't going back home to think?"

"No no, just...I just saw someone odd..."

Sayo tilted her head in a little confusion until commotion was heard at the entrance warp pad

"Sayo, we have to go, now!" Koh started to run to the entrance while Sayo quickly followed

They both made it to where the commotion was occuring, the KnightChessmon were guarding the warp pad against the red cloaked individual

The red cloak was cornered, by the digimon and the two chiefs and their own partners, while Koh and Sayo speed walked closely

"You shady character!" "Settle down!"

Both Koh and Sayo saw unease in their chiefs

"Who are you?!" said by Glare

Julia followed up "You can't escape today!"

Koh said to himself, "Today..?"

"It's him.."

Koh looked to Sayo, looking for answers

"That guy was there, he was seen controlling certain digimon while us Night Crow were training for the Tournament...He forced them to attack us relentlessly"

Koh was shocked, and looked to the individual, who was this entity..?

The red cloak merely laughed...And warped away without a second to react

Glare looked to Julia, "Chief Julia, who...was that?"

Julia didn't look, "Strange activities have been happening in the servers recently...I'm worried about the cities"

Glare looked back where the individual was just at, "What's this all about..? We'd better be careful.."

"You're right, we need to be... Well, thanks for everything today, see you tomorrow."

Everyone dispersed, the guards went back to their posts, while Koh and Sayo stood there

Putting his hand to his head, Koh could only say, "This...is bringing bad omens.."

Sayo looked at him, "You be careful out there Koh, we just became rivals today!"

Looking back at her, she continued, "I refuse to have anything happen to you before any progress can be made for us!"

Koh chuckled at her words, "Right, I'll be sure to protect myself, and you too.."

Realizing what he said, he found Sayo having a light blush, and immediately tried to change her thoughts, "N-nono! Don't think about it too much! We just want to keep our rivalry ship intact, right?"

She could only nod and give a slight smile

"Well...I should get back, Chief Glare probably wants a talk..."

He walked towards the warp pad, turned and waved good bye to Sayo

She waved back until he fully warped away

Lunamon digitized out, "You like him?"

"N-no! Well, yeah...He's stronger...One of the onl- No, The only one to have me lose, I just don't want him gone until I finally win..."

MachGaogamon's voice came out of the Digivice, "Then we must practice our own combinations too, he'll always have that edge until we can do it too!"

Sayo nodded, "Yes! Let's get back to DarkmoonCity, then we can rest and practice!"

Back to where Koh went, he went to the Union room to chat with Glare

"Koh, you did well today, your matches were worthy for the opening day"

Ophanimon directed attention to the two other tamers beside Koh, "Gaoh, Lyla, tomorrow is the Bronze Tournament... I'm counting on the both of you."

"The Night Crow and Light Fang are old rivals, and though winning is important, remember to have a good match with your opponent

Gaoh showed off his enthusiasm greatly, "Leave it to us! We'll show the Night Crow just how strong the Light Fang are!"

Lyla followed up "We won't lose to the Night Crow! Sit back and watch, we'll win!"

Glare nodded "Good! We're counting on all of you, get some rest today. Dismissed...Oh, and Koh?"

"Hm?" Koh looked to the Chief

"I'd like you to stay, we have something to discuss"

Koh nodded as the other two Tamers looked to each other, and walked away

When it was sure that the others left, Glare began "Koh, I know you saw him too, and...I've been concerned about the strange guy we saw"

Koh sighs, "Sorry for dropping in, but yeah, he was odd, didn't seem like he was up to any good."

Ophanimon dropped in, "The suspicious activity in Darkmoon, we've heard the rumor even here in Sunshine. Even the Digimon in City supposedly witnessed it"

Glare shook his head, "I wasn't concerned with it, but if the same thing is happening in Darkmoon, that's a different story."

Koh thought about the possibilities, then he thought about the harm that could happen...Who it could happen to...Who...

Ophanimon continued, "What Chief Julia said, about "suspicious activity inside the server"...Koh, just keep a note of it, but keep it a secret, we need no more rumors around."

He nodded "Of course!"

Glare could only smile at Koh's attitude, "Well, let's end this conversation, now Koh! I'd like to give you a gift for your good work. I've sent it to your Tamer Home, just go back and have a look!"

Koh exclaimed, "A gift?! For me? Thank you Chief! I'll be seeing you later!"

They saluted each other, and Koh walked all the way back to the home pad only to see his friends waiting for him

Komachi saw him first, "Oh Koh! You're finally here!"

Koh felt a little bad when he read the words out

"You guys were waiting for me? Sorry for making you wait.."

Tonpei patted his back, "Don't worry about it! Anyways...You got a gift, didn't you?"

"Uhhh, yeah..?"

Cheetah snickered, "Heheh, what did you get? Don't hide it now..."

Kenpa put her hands behind her back, "It could really be anything for doing so well...I'm so jealous, what could it be..?"

Pulsa just looked at him, "You're so lucky Koh...It's a special gift, isn't it?"

Koh shook his head, "I don't know, I haven't even found out what it is!"

"It has to be something amazing, how lucky!"

"Pulsa...Stop, are all of you just going to hound on me for my gift?"

Komachi sighed, "Leave him alone guys...If you want a gift like what Koh got, then you all gotta get stronger!"

Pulsa unintentionally provoking her, "Tch, you're one to talk, you lost to Newton!"

Komachi walked up to him and started to strangle him, "I won...Two matchs...Do not compare me, to you!"

Pulsa attempting to get words out, "Y-Yas pleas stap chok..."

After Pulsa caught his breath, Koh decided it was time to call it a night, he said his goodbyes, and headed into his home to find out what the gift could finally be

"Back home...Time to finally s-"

He looked towards the cat who was on his computer, who turned at ran up to him

"Koh! Congratulations, I Gatomon am proud to be your NaviDigimon at the household!"

"NaviDigimon? How nice to have!"

"And Koh, your great performance, you've earned a right to own a Farm Island! Look, it's a card to receive one!"

Gatomon gave Koh the card

"Koh, you're now going to be an owner of a farm island!"

"Oooh! Nice! I'm excited to see how it works! But...I think I need to call it a nigh.."

Koh proceeds to yawn _Very Loudly_

"Oh, you're sleepy? Ah, I see, the tournament...Please go to sleep early so you can get enough rest!"

They walked towards Koh's room, nicely spaced out, his bed nicely made, a computer and desk, chair, all the essentials. Koh wondered if he should get a sofa or couch for people who want to visit...

Gatomon looked to Koh "Good night Koh, you really did well today!"

Koh gave her a thumbs up and then yawned once more

He got into bed, and fell asleep, unprepared for what's to come...


	2. Virus attack on the City!

Gatomon was waltzing around Koh's home, until an alert came about! She quickly ran to the computers to see what was happening, but she couldn't believe it, Koh needed to get up, now!

"Koh, wake up! Koh, now!"

Still groggling from sleep, Koh had gotten up, "Gatomon...What...What's going on?"

"Something has happened in the City!"

Koh immediately read the tone in her voice, and forced himself awake completely, and ran with her to the computer area

"Koh...The City's Security...It's been attacked by a virus!"

"What?! But our firewalls surely must've done something!"

She shook her head "I'm afraid they couldn't do anything, every digimon in the City has been reverted back into a DigiEgg! Even our home has been affected!"

Koh was shocked! He couldn't believe what happened to the City, now he worries what might've happen to his Digimon

"Koh, the digimon, they've been reverted to a Rookie!"

"Wha...WHAT!...I need to solve this, now!"

"Koh, Koh wait!"

Koh already dashed out, he needed to see Chief Glare, he went through his home pad, but something was off, only Shine Plaza was online! The other areas must have been shut off, he needed to get out there right now!

While running to the Union Office, he was frightened at what happened to everyone, DigiEggs everywhere, some Tamers still knocked out

Koh brought his Digivice out, "Guys, Guys! Are you all okay?!"

RiseGreymon was reverted to a Agumon, "NO I AM NOT OKAY! I can't believe this! My armor! Everything! I feel so weak!"

Angewomon was reverted to a Salamon, "Ooh...I don't like this.."

Coronamon...Was still the same! "Koh...I wasn't touched! I feel the same!"

Koh sighed "You're a rookie Coronamon, I guess that meant you were left behind, good thing, you might be the strongest out of the three now...Not that it's good that you are..."

He shook his head "I have to remain optimisitic, it could've gone worse, I'd be rendered helpless if they reached In-Training! Enough of that, Chief Glare, Ophanimon...Are you two okay?!"

He rushed to the Union Office Warp Pad, and immediately went to their office

Within the Office, Chief Glare and Ophanimon are attempting to resist the virus...

Glare was putting his hands to his head, he was trying to fight the control, but he was now on his knees, he could not resist any longer

Ophanimon was at her last, she couldn't make it through

Then the Virus unleashed a pulse of energy, knocking them down

"No!"

Koh ran up near the virus, ready to fight!

Glare could only mumble a few words "Koh..? Be..Careful, this isn't..." His words dissipated as he passes out

"Chief! Ophanimon?! You! You made a mistake coming here!"

The virus looked at him, ready for combat

"Alright... **You asked for it** "

 **[Entering Battle Sequence : _WARNING_ : Identifying...UNKNOWN DIGIMON DETECTED, PROCEED WITH CAUTION]**

Koh sent out his Digimon "Guys, be careful!"

Everyone nodded as Coronamon dashed at the virus " _Gatling Punch_!" *Hit, Hit Twice!"

Salamon shouted out, " _Holy...Shoot_!" *Hit!*

Agumon blasted out " _Pepper Breath_!" *Hit!*

Coronamon continued to attack " _Gatling Punch_!" *Hit, Hit Twice!"

? used _Call Cat_! *Salamon Hit!*

? used _Dark Crusher_! *Agumon Hit!*

Koh became worried, this entity...It's destroying the two! Coronamon needs to finish this!

"Salamon, Agumon, defend yourselves! Let Coronamon handle this!"

Agumon and Salamon were hesitant, but they know Coronamon was the strongest, and that he could handle this with Koh's guidance, and backed off

"Corona, this is your time, c'mon you virus!"

Coronamon dashed at the entity, continuing to barrage it with attacks

" _Gatling Punch_!" *Hit! Hit Twice!*

The virus seemed to be weakened, Koh realizes this "Everyone, back in! I can see the weakness, strike it down, now!"

"All at once! _Double_ _Holy Shoot_! _Pepper Breath_!" *All Hit!*

-? was knocked out!-

 **[Battle Sequence Ended, Success!]**

The virus backed away from Koh, only to laugh once more before vanishing

"Dang it...Got away...No...Now is not the time, Chief Glare!"

Glare tried to get up, but he could barely stand, however, he could speak

"We're...saved, you did it Koh...Thank you, you are a life saver.."

Ophanimon regained her stance "I don't know what would of happened if you hadn't come.."

Koh shook his head "Don't think of that, there are more important things now that need to be declared."

Glare nodded, "Of course, we have to take care of this disaster, still...that entity..."

Everyone remained silent, "Koh, please check on the City, see if there are any injured."

Koh turned and gave a thumbs up "I'll be on it immediately!"

He warped back to the plaza, he ran around searching, no Tamers injured, but something was bothering him. Sure, SunshineCity was doing fine, but what about DarkmoonCity? When he got outside, he found out that everything had collapsed, the bridge to DarkmoonCity was torn apart! He worried for everyone on the other side...As his thoughts returned, his mind remained on one individual

"Sayo...Please be okay."


	3. Fly to Login Mountain!

Days after the incident, everyone was put on duty to repair the City, Koh and his friends were put on data recovery, while the others researched the incident. Koh continued on with his work, but even as he was working, his thoughts continued on, concerned for his rival until..

"Koh, Pulsa, Chief Glare wants to see you."

Koh looked back to see Komachi and nodded, he and Pulsa got up to see the Chief. As they walked up, Chief Glare turned to him with a down look

"So...It seems all the area zones have been blocked off, or their entrances torn apart, not even the connection will come up to warp there, something is just blocking it. Not even our communication works"

Koh cut in "Even...Even the Center Bridge was cut off, it's badly torn apart."

Nodding at the information, Glare added in, "All zones we used to be connected to in the Digital Land as been deleted, right now, we are only able to recover Login Mountain, Chip Forest, and Thriller Ruins."

Pulsa spoke out "At least we have some locations, right?"

Nodding at his optimism, Glare decided something, "Koh, we need to you go to Login Mountain, our intel suggests odd activity there, we'd like you to check it out"

"Of course Chief, I'll get it d-"

"Chief Glare! Let us go too!

Koh looked behind him, and saw Tonpei, Cheetah, and Kenpa

"Guys, the help is nice and all, but it isn't really needed.."

"Quiet Koh, we aren't talking to you! Chief Glare, please!"

Kenpa walked up, "Uhhm, Chief Glare...I request your permission too.."

Chief Glare shook his head, "No, request denied, you all have work to do, restoring the City is your priority now! It's too dangerous to see what the world is like for you, which is why Koh is going, his expertise will allow him to be safe in the wild!"

Tonpei, refusing to give in "We'll be okay! Really, we will!"

"Yeah! We'll be fine!" Cheetah adding in

Kenpa, looked very worried, "What should I...But...Everyone.."

Ophanimon stated outright "No, if you three go, there will be only more trouble! You'll only be adding to the casualty list!"

Tonpei now giving in, "Tch, forget, we're going...C'mon!"

The three now leaving, Glare knowing they are disobeying orders, looked to Koh

"Again...Koh, I'd like you to investigate Login Mountain, be careful..."

Koh gave a thumbs up while smiling, "I gotcha Chief!"

He turned and walked out to reach his destination, he had some complications, due to the guards suspicion, but he realized it's because of Tonpei and his team. He walked to the gate pad and warped to the Shine Terminal to see the three causing trouble

"You three! Wai-"

They had already warped away, Koh now had two objectives, and he intended to get them done

"Jeez...Why do you guys have to complicate things.."

Koh then warped to Login Mountain, and immediately found Kenpa as she turned to face him

"Oh Koh, it's you!"

"Kenpa? I thought you'd be with the other two, well, good thing your not, that'd just complicate things.."

Nodding at his statement "Well, we got attacked by wild Digimon...and we..got separated..."

Looking at her, she looked ready to collapse from nervousness, "Kenpa, the warp pad is behind me, just teleport back home, and I'll bring the other two back, okay?"

"Oh. Uh...Ok, be safe Koh!"

He put his hand on her shoulder, "Of course I will" and proceeded to walk off

While he was walking, he began thinking to himself

'If my digimon were reverted back to Rookie level, then I have the chance of allowing them to change their paths...Maybe they didn't...No, of course they do, especially Agumon, bet he wants his old self back immediately'

Koh chuckled at his thoughts, then Coronamon appeared out of his Digivice

"Hm? Coronamon? What is it?"

"Well, I thought you'd be lonely! You usually don't have company around you"

"Is that right?"

He thought about it, and Coronamon was right in a way, though he does hang out with the others, he usually spectates their activities, usually when they want to challenge each other. Perhaps it was because of his combat? It has to have been, maybe this degeneration will allow them all to hang out better, but...That might not happen, disaster is near, and he needed to help

"Koh?"

He returned back to the real world, looking to Coronamon, "Yeah?"

"Do you think Sayo is ok?"

The question startled Koh, he didn't think his digimon would focus on a topic like this, but Coronamon was a new entry to the team, so maybe he was different from the other two.

"Yeah, I'm sure she is doing fine, shes strong like me after all."

"But if we got weaker from the virus, do you think her digimon got affected too?"

Thinking about it, it'd make sense, the cities were connected, so it'd would be understandable if the virus reached DarkmoonCity, but now it was starting to make him worry

Shaking his head, he cleared his mind, reminding himself, 'She's my rival! If I can handle this situation, she is obviously more than capable of handling it herself!'

"Corona, we have to regain the team's strength, and this time, you'll be our lead."

Coronamon looked up at Koh with glee "R-really?! I get to be leader?!"

He smiled at the chippy digimon "Of course, unless you don't want to be, then tha-"

"No! I gladly take that role!"

"Okay, well that's good, now we ha-"

Koh looked above him, it was Tonpei and Cheetah! And next to them was...a giant bird! Koh recognizes the bird, Aquilamon! With their experience, and rookie digimon, they can't handle it! Koh looked to his right, and saw a very convenient ladder, Login Mountain was filled with these...

He ran as fast as he can, climbed up quickly, and shouted, "Get away from them! Aquilamon!"

Tonpei and Cheetah looked back, first to react was Tonpei "Koh?! Please, we need help!"

Aquilamon looked even more fierce, "You...dare to interrupt their punishment? They attempt to fight me, but their skill is nothing! They have no meaning to live!"

Koh stepped in front of the two defeated Tamers

"There will always be one meaning, always! You have no right to take them away!"

Aquilamon laughed at his words, "Do you really think that you can defeat me?!"

"...Of course."

The Champion level Bird stopped suddenly, and looked at Koh, "D-don't mock me! I'll crush you all at once!"

"Come then, Aquilamon! **Fight me and prove me wrong!** "

 **[Entering Battle Sequence : _WARNING_ : Identifying...1 Digimon ; Aquilamon]**

Coronamon starts off with a _Gatling Punch_! *Hit! Hit Twice!*

Aquilamon attacks! _Sonic Voice_! *Coronamon Hit!*

Agumon uses _Pepper Breath_! *Critical Hit!*

Salamon uses _Holy Shoot_! *Hit!*

"Coronamon, switch it up!"

Coronamon uses _Grand Cross_! *Hit!*

Aquilamon attacks! _Gale Claw_! *Agumon Hit!*

"C'mon you three, Combo Attack! Combine! _Holy Breath **Level 2**_!

Agumon uses _Pepper Breath_! Salamon and Coronamon used _Holy Shoot_! *Hit!*

Koh saw the weakness "Okay, we're close, watch out!"

Aquilamon attacks! _Flash Strike_! *Coronamon Hit!*

Agumon uses _Pepper Breath_! *Hit!*

Aquilamon was beginning to lose his balance, "Wha...Agh!"

"I see it, Coronamon, go for it!"

Coronamon used _Holy Shoot_! *Hit!*

-Aquilamon is down!-

 **[Battle Sequence Ended, Success!]**

Aquilamon was on the floor, knocked out, Koh assumed he'll be out for a few hours, and ran to his digimon

"Are you three okay?! It's tough being a rookie again, isn't it..?"

Agumon let his body hit the floor, "I don't like this, I really don't like it..."

Salamon jumped on Agumon's head, "Well, it happened, we have to deal with it, but we'll be back to full strength soon, right Koh?"

He smiled and nodded "Of course, and you will all be even stronger than before!"

Aquilamon began moving again, which shocked everyone, Koh especially, but why? With the battle, he should be down for an hour minimum!

Cheetah exclaimed "H-h-he's MOVING AGAIN!"

Koh extended his arms out, motioning the two Tamers to stay back still

Aquilamon got up, struggling to stand "H-huh...? What am I doing here..? Was...I fighting...No, no, can't be...Ugh, seriously sorry for any trouble..."

Koh relaxed and nodded

"I'm going home to sleep..."

Aquilamon then warped away, leaving everyone to relax finally

Tonpei was the first to speak up, "Koh, seriously, thanks a lot man.."

Cheetah however, ran to the portal, stating, "We could have beaten that guy without your help! Don't get in the way!" and warped away

Koh could only facepalm at Cheetah's attitude, and turned to Tonpei

"Sorry Koh, he really doesn't mean it...I'm sure he is actually grateful to you."

"Yeah, yeah, I gotcha."

Tonpei walked up to the portal "Well, it may be embarrassing, but we'll go apologize to Chief Glare, bet there's a punishment awaiting, right?"

Koh gave a softer smile to Tonpei "Hurry up at get out of here" and he warped away

Now Koh was alone, to think a bit before leaving, he said to himself, "This could be worse that I had thought.."

He walked to the warp pad, and went back to the Shine Terminal, heading to the Union Office. There he found the three Tamers being lectured by Glare, Koh could only chuckle nervously at how Glare was going at them. Soon after, they were just set with data work, and they left as Koh spoke with Glare and Ophanimon.

Glare, looked behind Koh to see that the three left, "Koh, well done on your assignment, I heard from those three about your accomplishment"

Koh looked slightly down "Chief Glare, the virus, it seemed to have affected everything, things are just...not how they used to be, wild digimon are now more hostile, as if they are controlled, no doubt every other DigiArea is going to be affected like Login Mountain."

Ophanimon looked to Glare with worry, and looked back to Koh, but didn't say anything

"Anyways Koh, you're dismissed, we will seek you out again when the time comes, but as for now, well done, and get some rest"

Koh nodded and saluted Glare, walking to the warp pad and heading home

When he warped home, he went to his computer and researched certain Digimon, and as he was going through data, Coronamon appeared, and then Salamon, and then Agumon.

Agumon just sat on the floor sleeping, Salamon was also sleeping on Koh's bed, and Coronamon just sat next to Koh

"Koh, what are you doing?"

"Well, Corona, I'm looking to see if we can get anymore friends on our team, after all, I figured out now that just the three of us won't be enough."

Coronamon got up with excitement "More friends! As leader of the team, I approve of this!"

Listening to Coronamon made Koh laugh, "Alright Corona, but remember, you may be leader, but all your choices have to come to me first, okay?"

Coronamon nodded, and sat back down as Koh went back to researching, and in his mind goes many different ideas

'Agumon, he will return to his form of RizeGreymon...Further in, he'll become ShineGreymon, but he can reach farther...I remember, two forms, one embracing his heritage as a dragon, and the other...to darkness. Overall, I think the first said form should work, but what would I need...Wait...No...There is an order, but can I go that far? Maybe, but I need two...Darkdramon, difficult to get, but I can manage, Monodramon is where I should start...Then, Guilmon. Ok, that's one down, Gatomon and Coronamon already have their final forms, so I don't need to worry about them, but what kind of back-up do we need...Maybe, I should try my hand at "those" Digimon, many things must be done, but...Hm? Who is this guy? Oh, he also has an Agumon, but he...he looks like one of those Tamer Legends, but why just an Agumon?'

He continued to watch the video as a brown haired individual battled many digimon with his partner

'Incredible, he can digivolve his Agumon practically anytime, anywhere...But the only downside is that the digimon reverts back in due time...But we could use th...'

Koh yawned tremendously, letting him back to the real world again, to see everyone else asleep

"...Heh, guess I have to as well...But I will remember that technique"

He got into bed, and slept, preparing himself for a fight unlike anything he's ever known


	4. Exploring Limit Valley, with Her

When Koh woke up, he found all his digimon sleeping together on his bed, he smiled at them, it seemed so nice for them all to be together like that, it seemed like a nice family he had...Looking back on it, he couldn't have done this before since RizeGreymon was just way big for the bed, and Angewomon would just make him feel uncomfortable, but now...It was enjoyable.

Gatomon then came walking in, "Kooh! You have a message from Chief Glare! He wants to see you."

Stretching his arms, Koh got up from bed, causing everyone else to wake up slowly "I hear you, I'll get ready.."

Koh went to his wardrobe and got out of his pajamas, dawning his usual gear.

"Alright you three, ready?"

Coronamon was ready, he was excited, Agumon was ready too, but Salamon lazed around

Koh sighed "Alright, back to the digivice, Chief Glare wants us"

Everyone got into Koh's Digivice, and he said his goodbye to Gatomon, warped out, and walked to the Union Office.

Koh walked up to where the chief is, to hear Gaoh and Lyla speak to Glare about a new DigiArea

"...The Digimon were calling the area Limit Valley.."

Glare gave it some thought "Then we should go check it out, we must find out if it's safe or not.."

"I'll check it out"

Gaoh and Lyla looked back to see Koh, "Koh? What are you here for?"

"I was requested to be here...Right? Or was it some fluke on my end?"

Glare shook his head "No Koh, I'd like you to have the assignment of scouting out Limit Valley for any danger. It's a new area that popped up on the map, and we have no intel on what could be there. Can you head out there and check it out?"

"Of course Chief Glare"

Ophanimon looked to Koh, "Stay safe, and be careful"

Koh nodded, turning around and began walking to the warp pad

While walking, he brought out his digivice, "Hey guys...Who wants to be the person to test this idea I'm thinking of?"

Two digimon were giving it some thought, but one was already on board immediately, this being Coronamon

"Koh, what idea? Tell me!"

Salamon's voice then came out "Koh, what idea are you thinking?"

"Well, I may have an idea on using a certain technique that'll allow one of you to digivolve instantly for a limited amount of time, it's not the same, but it'll make you stronger, let's say it's a burst of power"

Agumon's voice came out loud, causing Koh's head to back away from the digivice "So you can make me myself again?!"

"Not exactly, jeez...Right now, I most likely can go up to your Champion form, I'll need practice to ensure the next."

Groans of disappointment came from Agumon, "AAAAgggghhh, I'll hold off for now...Rather start as me myself before anything..."

Agumon's voice dissipated as Salamon came back, "Koh, I'll hold back too, you did say only one of us right? Let's have Coronamon digivolve, it'll be his first!"

"Huh, good idea, this'll be a treat for him! Hear that C-"

"YES! I get to finally digivolve! Koh, when can we do it?!"

"Hoold up, when the time is right, I have to mentally prepare myself, the technique will take a few outta me...But now, we gotta go"

Koh looked to the warp pad to the DigiAreas, and warped himself to his next destination, Limit Valley

He appeared out in a rocky mountain zone, many bridges to cross. However, Koh had a feeling of unease

"I...definitely feel like something is wrong here...No, it's not something...It's someone."

Looking around, he heard a voice, the tone of it was familiar, it reminded him of a certain person he knew...

"Huh? Koh?!"

Turning back immediately, Koh was at a loss of words of who he was seeing, his mouth open in shock, it was none other than Sayo, his rival!

"S-Sayo?! What are you doing here?"

Sayo walked up to him "I'm here to check this place out! What're YOU doing here?"

"I...was assigned a task to check the place out?"

"So both our chiefs wanted us to find out more..." She turned her back to Koh, "Well, I'm going to keep going on, you wanna come with?"

Koh smiled at the offer "Of course, I enjoy the company!"

They both walked down a bridge, Sayo looking forward, while Koh looked away to admire the view

"So...I have a question for you Koh"

He looked back, "Hm? Alright, ask away."

"Uhm...Did your digimon...also.."

"Get reverted to Rookies?"

She nodded and Koh sighed "I guess it did happen to all of us.."

"I'm worried that something is going to overpower all of us, Koh, both of us were the second strongest in our organizations! And we've lost it.."

Her head was directed downwards, Koh could feel her worry for her friends, he can tell she wanted to protect them all

"Sayo, you know that just because we lost it, doesn't mean we've lost it forever, right?"

Sayo looked up to Koh "Well, I get that, but it'll take time, and there might not be enough, that virus might come back!"

He nodded at her statement "Then we'll have to find a better way of erasing it away, I'd hate see it hurt you.."

"...!"

He had realized what he had just said, and started shaking his head trying to process why he did while Sayo stared at Koh, a little confused

"A-and of course, Night Crow must be protected! We can't have our rivals be hurt, it'd ruin our balance! What would we do without you guys, right?"

Koh tried to laugh it off, and couldn't get rid of his regrettable words, and just sped walked further

Seeing him walk further, "...Koh, you're an odd one...But I appreciate your words, and I hope what Chief Julia says is wrong.." She then sped up her own pace to catch up with him

Koh proceeded to climb a ladder, but then it broke, causing him to fall

"O-ow...Dang it.."

Sayo had just caught up to him, and saw him on the floor "Koh! What happened?!"

"Sorry, I messed up and the ladder broke on me.." He sighed at "his" mistake

Thinking about it, Koh came up with an idea, the ledge wasn't that high, he could stack a few rocks together and climb up! And that he did, gathering stones of certain shapes

"Uh...Koh? What are you..?"

"I have an idea, look!"

His idea was multiple stacks of rocks, stacked in a way to climb up

"I'll go first"

Koh tried climbing up his stacks, it was a little wobbly, but he could manage with good balance, with a bit of ease, he made it up the ledge

"Okay, my turn!"

Before Koh could turn back around to her, Sayo had already hopped on the rocks and grabbed the ledge to climb up

"Wow...You have more skill at that than I do.."

Sayo grinned at him "Well that skill is in the wrong category, remember, I still intend to surpass you!"

Koh kept on walking, "Yeah yeah, you can try...Since I'm not stopping either, I'm sure you wo-"

He stopped as he looked in front of him, another entity similar to the virus he fought in the Union Office

"Y-you..?"

Sayo looked around Koh and saw that...thing "K-Koh? What the hell is that?"

He gulped "Something I've yet to delete..."

Both of them walked up to the entity, leading forward was Koh, determined to face it

The entity's voice came out, it had a raspy tone, and wasn't pleasant to hear

"Hehehe...Welcome...I've been...Waiting, Tamers of the dying Unions..."

"Our Unions have yet to falter, why do yo-"

"Silence! I will give you new orders, you are my servants!"

Sayo walked forward "We refuse, you are no leader of ours!"

"Dare to defy me? Fine...Come forth...Seasarmon!"

Koh looked back to see the wild digimon attack

"D-Damn it! C'mon out you guys, Engage the enemy!"

 **[Entering Battle Sequence : _WARNING_ : Identifying...1 Digimon ; Seasarmon]**

Coronamon used _Gatling Punch_! *Hit, Hit Twice!*

Coronamon continued, _Gatling Punch_! *Hit, Hit Twice!*

Koh noticed the rising strength in Coronamon, 'He's...getting stronger, Seasarmon has already weakened!'

"Go! Finish him off!"

Agumon used _Pepper Breath_! *Hit!*

Salamon used _Holy Shoot_! *Miss*

Coronamon dashed at Seasarmon! _Holy Shoot_! *Hit!*

-Seasarmon is down!-

 **[Battle Sequence ended, Success!]**

Koh smiled at his team, "Good work!"

Turning back and walking in front of Sayo

"Koh?"

"Stay back, this guy...I want to finish things, this thing escaped us, and I am taking it down myself"

Sayo nodded "I understand, go get him!"

The entity laughed further, "Hahaha! I have to hand it to you, Seasarmon was no match for you...However.."

Koh turned back to see three SYanmamons appearing

"Think you can face this..?"

"C-crap! How many reinforcements.."

Sayo stood behind Koh "Focus at your opponent, I'll handle these three"

Koh still worried, used his strength to respond, "Huh...Y-yes, I got it, alright..."

He faced the entity, ready to fight

"Hehe...I can see your rage...How feisty you are...However, your existence isn't necessary for this world any longer...Now prepare...To be Deleted!"

The entity transformed itself into a new digimon, humongous with a scythe hand, and a spiked cannon on the other, giant wings and a snake lower-body

Koh is startled by his new form, and Sayo looked back, speechless

"Hahaha! Well, how do you feel now?! Your time has come, prepare to be deleted!"

Koh was sparked with fear, how will he survive this? How will Sayo escape? How could he fight this foe with only rookies?!

...And that's when it hit him

Koh took a deep breath, and breathed out, causing Sayo to gasp at his sudden re-composure "K-Koh?"

"Coronamon! We need to test this Idea, right now!"

Corona popped in front of Koh, "We're doing this now?! W-well, now more than never!"

Koh then clenched his fist, pointing it at his enemy

"What? You gonna punch me? Like you or anyone in your team can do anyth-"

He stopped at the glance of what was happening to Koh's hand

Sayo saw the SYanmamons back away, and turned her head to see Koh's hand...Something was off, there was something around it? And then she saw it

Koh's hand had been enveloped in a orange fiery aura!

"Y-you! What is happening, what are you planning to do?!"

Koh chuckled at his enemies panic "You'll see...Coronamon! Ready?!"

Coronamon grunted approvingly in response

Koh then clenched his fist harder, and pointed it skyward

"Right, let's try it! **Digi-Soul**!"

He opened his data hand and smacked his digivice at it's top, while shouting.. " _ **CHARGE**_!"

His digivice shot data outwards onto Coronamon, enveloping his entire body...Until it dissipated to reveal...

Firamon! Champion evolution of Coronamon!

Koh had panting, but had now caught his breath "Okay...I see...Grimmon?"

Grimmon backed off slightly, only to see Koh's dark red eyes glaring at him

"Okay Grimmon...I just can't wait now... **I can't wait to see how you get deleted**."

 **[Entering Battle Sequence : _WARNING_ : Identifying...Powerful Digimon Detected! ; Grimmon]**

Firamon immediately charged at Grimmon, _Flame Dive_! *Double Zone, Hit!*

Agumon used _Pepper Breath_! *Hit!*

Salamon used _Gatling Punch_! *Hit! Hit Twice!*

Firamon continued his assault! _Raging Light_! *Double Zone, Hit!*

Grimmon used _Call Dragonfly_! *Agumon Hit!*

Grimmon used _AT Change_!

"I see, he can change himself at will...However...Agumon won't last any longer, he needs to go, Now"

Firamon used _Flame Dive_! *Double Zone, Hit!*

Agumon used _Pepper Breath_! *Hit!*

Salamon used _Holy Shoot_! *Critical Hit!*

"Good...Alright! Firamon, finish him off!"

Firamon took a stance, _Raging Flame_! *Double Zone,Critical Hit!*

-Grimmon is down!-

 **[Battle Sequence Ended, Success!]**

As Koh was finishing up, Sayo had finished off the three SYanmamons off...Barely

"Koh?!"

She looked back to see Koh panting again, Firamon still ready to fight, Agumon barely standing, and Salamon in front of Agumon

Grimmon had taken serious damage, but was still up

"Gah...I..bid farewell for now, but remember this. You Will all perish by the hands of one of your own.."

Sayo was shocked by this info, one of their own?

"What...No! You can't escape again.."

Koh tried reaching out, but Grimmon had just warped away, and Koh fell to his knees

"Koh!" Sayo exclaimed as she ran to him

She knelt beside him to see him out of breath, looking towards Firamon, who looked back

"Should...be soon now."

What? What should be soon? Sayo looked towards Firamon, to see him degenerate back to Coronamon!

"W-what? Koh, what happened?"

Catching his breath once more, Koh stood up "Depends...You wanna know why I've been out of breath a lot recently, or why Coronamon digivolved and degenerated so quickly?"

"B-both!"

He laughed, "Well, both have the same answer, but it'd be hard to explain.."

"There is time though."

"Eh? But shouldn't we repor-"

Sayo went up close to him, "Explain, I don't want you to have another advantage over me again."

"I...I uh..."

Sayo noticed how close they were, backing off and looking away "P-please?"

Koh sighed "Ok, so our digivices...Turns out there are more variations of it, some smaller, some weirder, and some that do other things completely. I found out the one we all use are similar to the ones that were called "DATS", and unlike us, they had the ability to digivolve their partners at ease, exactly the way of how I digivolved Coronamon.

Sayo was nodding at each info given to her, but she still wondered about something "Okay...what was that energy around your hand? Seemed...dangerous"

"Hm? Oh, well, slightly, it's basically my soul energy in physical form in the Digital World, the proper term I saw was Digi-Soul, I don't know how it works into the digivice, but I know that it sends an immediate flow of power into one digimon, causing it to digivolve suddenly. It's like an adrenaline rush, but it doesn't last forever like how we do it, but it worked out."

"It doesn't explain why you're so tired"

"Uh...Well, I'm not used to using my soul to send energy, so I guess I'm just not used to it, lucky that I didn't collapse, right?"

He chuckled at his risks, only to have Sayo pout at him, "There's nothing funny at that Koh...I would've gotten worried, I don't know what I'd do in that situation.."

Koh immediately stopped laughing in response to those words

"I just...Well...You seemed different than usual, I could feel something vicious in the air when you fought Grimmon, and I thought something happened to you.."

She looked down "But...I believed you'd win...And you did...But you kind of scared me.."

Koh looked to her, grabbed around her and hugged her closely "...Sorry, I didn't want any of that to happen to you, one of the many last things I want is to scare you. How could I let that happen?"

They stood there for minutes in silence, Koh still embracing Sayo, hoping for forgiveness

Then Sayo pulled away slowly, "Uhm...I guess we should go back and report in."

Koh let go of her, and nodded "You go first...I need to think."

"Oh, okay..." She walked to the warp pad nearby, and looked back at Koh

He was staring into the distance, she assumed he was thinking about what he had done, she worried that he might take it on himself a bit far, but she hoped he'd make it through

Koh realized she hasn't left yet, and looked to her with a smile of reassurance, having Sayo respond back with a soft smile towards him, waving goodbye as she warped away

He continued to stare at the empty warp pad, and looked back into the distance, sighing

"Is this still me..? Is this who I am becoming? Or could this be his doing..."

He walked to the warp pad and went back to SunshineCity, where he met with Chief Glare about Grimmon, although, he kept it straight and forward, since he wanted to turn in for the night early.

Koh returned home, and immediately went to bed, thinking about this recent event continuously, until he finally fell asleep


	5. Sortie to Loop Swamp!

Opening his eyes, Koh had found himself in a very odd place, it looked like the entire zone he was in consisted mainly of data, there was no rocks, no sky, water, anything. It was completely barren, so he had decided to walk around. He suspected something was here, and he was confident that it was something that shouldn't exist, but...he was fearful

Then out of nowhere, a giant digimon came dashing at Koh! He had no time to react, and he could almost feel the pain that would come striking through him, until another digimon came in!

"W-what?! You are..!"

He couldn't believe it, but he knew who it was, it was Agumon! He achieved something greater though, beyond RizeGreymon, it was ShineGreymon!

"K-Koh! Get out..!"

He couldn't fully comprehend the situation entirely, but he refused immediately, why would he leave? How could he? Then he saw, ShineGreymon was fighting, not just this digimon, but something inside him, something evil. He could see his wings bursting in flames, but it looked wrong, the flames didn't look normal, they looked infected with shadow..

"ShineGreymon!"

The unknown digimon growled at him "Transform all you want! You cannot escape this! _**Chrono Destruction**_!"

He began to be enveloped in a fierce aura, this was bad, this is really bad!

"Koh! Get out! AAGGGHH!"

ShineGreymon was trying to ascend, Koh could tell, but he couldn't do it in time. Would he be able to survive though? This enemy...

Koh had stood there, the digimon had bursted out energy all around, and Koh witnessed it, something catastrophic as his legs went weak, he couldn't move, the world began to turn black as he fell back...

Then, he suddenly moved upwards, gasping for air, looking around, he was only in bed, sweating profusely.

"It...was a dream...No, it can't be, dreams can't just feel so...real."

...

"No, there is a meaning to it, something is going to happen, and this is a given chance to find out...I have to keep an eye out for myself."

He got up and went along to do his daily essentials, prepping himself for the day to come.

He walked out to see Gatomon on a computer

"Oh! Good morning Koh, sleep well?"

Hand behind his back, Koh thought about it even more "Eehh, not really.."

Before Gatomon could continue, Agumon appeared next to Koh "Koh, I give in, I need to get stronger, can you make me Champion?"

He thought about it 'We did go through many challenges...Perhaps even Salamon can digivolve too!'

Koh nodded "Let's get to the other computer so we can prep you up"

He and Agumon walked away from Gatomon, who sighed and went back to working

Koh had started up the network, and looked into the evolution table for Agumon and Salamon. He saw that Agumon was indeed prepared to evolve! Salamon too! Smiling at what he was seeing, he wondered if Coronamon was willing to digivolve too. He knew he was already strong enough to do so

"Okay! Pretty much all of you can Digivolve all together to Champion form!"

Agumon was jumping around, ecstatic at the fact that he was a step closer to his original form! Salamon was happy too, though she knew complications would occur when two Gatomons are now in Koh's household, but she was willing

However, Coronamon was just standing there, not doing anything, no response

"Coronamon? Hello?"

"Koh...I think I rather not digivolve this way.."

Huh? Why though? Koh thought that he would be very happy that he could evolve alongside his friends!

"Why not? Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Y-yes! But...Uuhh...I believe the way I digivolved before was cooler...Plus, what was the point of using it now if we were doing this anyways?"

Koh thought about it, yes, it would make his previous technique obsolete, but it meant everyone could be equals at all times, but perhaps...

"Okay, we'll keep practicing ourselves Coronamon, we'll reach even new heights, and even make our own technique out of this!"

Coronamon showed off a very radiant smile, he seemed much more happier about this than Koh had thought, thinking about it, doing this would most likely strengthen their bond further

"Alright you two, Salamon, Agumon! Time to Digivolve!"

He had pressed a few buttons, and both of the two had been enveloped in energy, out came their new forms!

GeoGreymon, One of the Champion forms of Agumon!

Gatomon, Champion form of Salamon!

"Alright! You two look stronger than ever!"

GeoGreymon had started flexing a bit, looking at his upgraded form "This isn't like before, but it'll do, more than ever!"

Gatomon stretched, and relaxed, "I can feel more like how I used to back then...How very odd!"

Nodding his head, Koh clapped his hands to alert the team "Okay guys, we gotta get moving, let's go find Chief Glare and see if a new mission is here!"

Everyone agreed and went into Koh's digivice, and he walked to the warp pad, and headed to the Union Office

He came up to the Chief and Ophanimon, saluting them and stood before them

Glare had begun "Welcome Koh, we've got a job for you, I'd like you to head over to Loop Swamp, a new area we linked up to."

Then Ophanimon spoke "Deep inside Loop Swamp, we've detected illegal activity similar to the virus program like the one that attacked the City."

Koh was a bit shocked at this info, but he kept it down as he now wanted to get there faster

"Really? I guess I really need to get there, to think that this bizarre virus could have origin...But it makes sense since everything came from somewhere."

Then Litton cut in "Chief Glare! I don't think Koh is enough for this, he too was affected by the virus, he's weaker, and it could be dangerous! Shouldn't we have a team instea-"

Glare put his hand up to stop her speech "...You might have a point, however I believe Koh is capable of handling this himself"

Ophanimon nodded to the statement "I believe as well, Koh has made it far in Light Fang, and he won't be stopped by a mere setback such as this."

"Koh, I'd like you to know, Loop Swamp has some odd ways of transportation, there will be whirlpools around, some big, which mark entrances, the smaller ones are only exits. I think the people behind the activity might've used these to move about, so try and trace their steps."

"Whirlpools...Understood, I'll get this mission done Chief Glare!"

They saluted each other off, and Koh walked out to the Shine Terminal

Walking to the gate pad, he wondered about something 'Maybe...Sayo will also be there? It's not likely...But I hope.."

He then warped to Loop Swamp, taking a good look around

"Well, this seems pleasant, and there are the whirlpools, they look small...Must be the exits"

Looking around, he was hoping to see the lavender-haired girl, but unfortunately, it seemed like she wasn't around

Sighing at this, Koh had begun to walk around, while in his Digivice, one of his digimon was desperately trying to find a way to rush his way into becoming his old self

"Maybe...Instead of Corona, I could...But Koh doesn't have the experie-"

"GeoGreymon, I can hear you still, even if you're in there"

Koh could hear the sudden shock noise from in his digivice, and popped out GeoGreymon

"Koh! Listen, I think your technique might be able to help me out! If only for a moment even!"

He looked at him with slight confusion, he knew what he was asking, but he should know that trying to go above would require skill, why is he asking?

"See, if Coronamon can digivolve once with one smack of Digisoul of yours, then maybe I can use this already digivolved form to go up a notch once more!"

"Oh! Huh...Hm"

Hearing that, it'd make sense, but Koh felt uneasy about it, going into Champion form had caused him to lose his breath, trying to make a Champion reach Ultimate...Would it require even more energy to suffice?

"I'll think about it, we have to consider the risks that could happen..."

GeoGreymon sighed in defeat "Yeah...yeah I got it.." and went back into Koh's digivice

Still walking, Koh had found a bigger whirlpool next to him, could this be it? It might, and it might not, he needed to find out himself, and jumped in!

Coming out, he looked around, and found...Another big whirlpool, and he sighed

"Ooohh man...I'll get dizzy if I keep doing this...But I need to find whoever is around."

He continued on, spinning fiercely as the whirlpool sucked him in to another area

But...

"Huh? Wait a minute...This is where I started! Damn it!"

Koh then had to start taking mental notes on which whirlpools were useless to him

He continued to walk around, training himself to use the Digisoul technique, he continued to charge his hand, and recharge it each time. He needed this practice if he wanted to utilize it efficiently. He walked by the whirlpool that brought him back

"I am not taking you again..." and continued to walk as he found another whirlpool

"Great! Let's see where you take me."

Jumping in, and emerging, he looked to see an unfamiliar zone, "Well, at least it didn't bring me back..."

He saw another whirlpool, and thought he should see the other areas for whirlpools, just in case

"Yes, another one! I'll take this one first, if it's a fluke, then oh well, another one is behind me!"

Jumping in once more, he reemerged, losing his balance due to all the spinning, and he was getting sick of it, figuratively and literally

"I'm starting to ha-ha...te this place..."

He struggled to keep going, jumping into newly found whirlpools, until he could barely stand

What made matters worse is that he was brought back to the start again! Koh was REALLY getting sick of this entire place

"O..OKAY, this whirlpool...I swear...YOU NEED TO BE THE LAST ONE!"

Jumping in, he emerged, and he saw something, it was...heart-wrenching

Another damn whirlpool!

He had enough, he just jumped in without a care in the world, nearly about to collapse, and as he got out...He saw a giant dragon! Or, snake, something, it looked like the mix of the two

Koh realized who this thing might be, and took a moment to regain his sanity, making sure the entity didn't see him

Once he gained his composure back, he walked up to it

The entity noticed his presence, and stared at Koh

"Huhh?! Are you...the client?"

Before Koh could even respond, he walked up to him

"Then, let's get down to business."

In his mouth, was some sort of chip...

"Here's the D Word you asked for. It's a program that destroys server archives in it. It was created from the virus you gave me!"

Koh's eyes widened, another virus?! He couldn't believe it, and there is no way he was gonna let this chance escape him

"But! That won't let you destroy the archive completely."

Koh could only nod at this information

"Now, give me the goods you promised."

"Uh...Goods?"

"What..? You don't have it?! What's going on?!"

"I...don't know?"

"What?! Are you mocking me?! **You'll pay**!"

 **[Entering Battle Sequence : _WARNING_ : Identifying...Powerful Digimon Detected! ; WaruSeadramon]**

"O-okay! Get ready guys!"

 **-Digisoul! _Charge_!-**

Coronamon became Firamon!

Firamon charged at WaruSeadramon! _Flame Dive_! *Double Zone, Hit!*

Gatomon used _Starlight_! *Fixed Triple Zone, Hit!*

GeoGreymon used _Middle Tackle_! *Triple Zone, Hit!*

WaruSeadramon used _Dark Strom_! *Quad Zone, Firamon & GeoGreymon Hit!*

Firamon used _Raging Flame_! *Double Zone, Hit!*

"T-this guy is something! He ain't holding back!"

Gatomon used _Sharp Claw_! *Double Zone, Hit!*

WaruSeadramon used _Lightning Javelin_! *Triple Zone , Everyone Hit!*

-Firamon is Paralyzed!-

"Firamon! GeoGreymon, cover him!"

GeoGreymon used _Fiery Breath_! *Double Zone, Hit!*

WaruSeadramon used _Lightning Javelin_! *Triple Zone, Everyone Hit!*

-Gatomon & GeoGreymon is Paralyzed!-

"Dang it..!"

Gatomon stuggles through Paralysis!

"Wait...I got it, but...Ok, Firamon!"

Koh used AntinumbS! Firamon is cured!

WaruSeadramon used _Darkstrom_! *Quad Zone, Firamon & Gatomon Hit!*

GeoGreymon fights the Paralysis! Used _Middle Tackle_! *Triple Zone, Hit!*

Firamon used _Flame Dive_! *Double Zone, Hit!*

"I...I can see it! He's weakening!"

WaruSeadramon used _Evil Icicle_! *GeoGreymon Hit!*

Firamon used _Flame Dive_! *Double Zone, Hit!*

-WaruSeadramon is down!-

 **[Battle Sequence Ended, Success!]**

Every digimon was struggling to stand up, GeoGreymon and Gatomon were still fighting their paralysis, WaruSeadramon struggling to stay up, Firamon looking exhausted

"Damn it...Who is this kid..? He is stronger...than he looks"

WaruSeadramon took a good look at Koh, and suddenly realizes something

"Y-you...Are you a Tamer from that Union?!"

Koh nodded "Yeah, that's right, name's Koh, of the Light Fang.."

WaruSeadramon groaned with disappointment "Are you SERIOUS?! Tell me first!"

"I couldn't! You were on a roll with how you explained the program!"

"That's not fair though!"

"Blame yourself!"

WaruSeadramon processed in this event, he realizes something, and goes up to Koh, causing his digimon to flinch at his movements

"Hey...I need to ask you a favor.."

"Huh?"

"D-don't tell the Union I was trying to destroy the server archives, p-please?"

Koh was shocked, and a little disgusted at him, he thinks he can just get off easy?

"...Really?"

WaruSeadramon sighed, and decided the one way out

"Well then, How about this? I'll give you my masterpiece, the D Word!"

"What am I supposed to do with that?"

"Well let me tell you! If you use this, you could be able to restore the broken Access Zone!"

"..." _Could_ "?"

"I-I mean " _Can"_! This is my masterpiece after all! Do we have a deal?"

"Hmm...Yeah, deal, it'd better work."

"Of course it will! If it doesn't...Just come find me, we'll work things out...I'll send it to your digivice."

Getting a message in his digivice, he saw the program files

Nodding to signal the successful transfer, he saw WaruSeadramon head to the portal gate, mumbling something

"Tch...I messed up...I'm going home to sleep..."

He then warped away, doing what he does, whatever that is

"What a weird guy...But that concludes the fact that something is trying to find a way to destroy the Union."

Koh had thought to himself 'Grimmon though, he said that we'd be destroyed by "one of our own"...And yet, WaruSeadramon seemed to not recognize me, are there more people involved in this? Or perhaps a bigger danger is arising...I have to report to Chief Glare.'

Taking a good look around, Koh spoke outloud "Sad that I couldn't see Sayo again...But our assignments are probably very different from each other, maybe...I'll try and meet up with her myself. Stay safe Sayo, please.."

He walked to the portal, warped back to Shine Terminal, and headed to the Union Office

Glare came up to Koh as he arrived "Koh, welcome back, have you found out anything?"

"More than you know Chief..."

He handed him the D Word

"This thing...Apparently it has a connection to the virus that attacked the City, however, it might also have a link that'll allow use to reestablish connection to one of the areas in SunshineCity."

Nodding at this information "Well done Koh, we'll have the engineers study the D Word then, but who was the one that acquired this?"

"Some digimon known as WaruSeadramon."

Ophanimon spoke up, "WaruSeadramon...Hmm...He could be a problem.."

"But, at least we acquired something of value, thanks to Koh!"

Koh smiled "Of course! But, Chief Glare..."

Glared looked at Koh, only to see a expression that represented his mental deterioration

"Koh..?"

"Never, ever...Send me back to that horrible place known as Loop Swamp.."

He got shivers remembering the whirlpools

"How do they...Eeeeeeee, I hate it..."

Glare chuckled worryingly "Koh, are you going to be alright?"

"Yeah, yeah...Can I be dismissed?"

"Of course, go get some rest, we'll call for you when needed."

He nodded and saluted them as he headed back home

When he got back, he walked to his room and sat down on his bed, thinking..

'Maybe if I find Sayo, I'll ask for her contact information...Wait..'

Other thoughts had gone over his previous ones, realizing what has been happening

'Why am I worrying so much about her? This is really weird, she is my rival! And I've only known her for a few days! What's with me? I've never felt this kind of feeling before.."

He remembered his words...

" _Right, I'll be sure to protect myself, and you too..._ "

'Could...Could it be that the promise I made has embedded itself into my mind? Could I just want to protect her? No, just protecting her wouldn't cause this...Could it? To guard her from harm, keeping her away from pain...Anything that could...hurt.."

And then he remembered her words..

" _I believed you'd win...But you kind of scared me.._ "

"...Damn it all...How could this happen, I can't understand this!"

He fell back onto his bed, looking at his roof, why was this happening to him? He was doing fine, and when she appeared, everything got...weird

After thinking, Koh merely sighed "Well, I guess I have to keep this in myself, I wouldn't want Sayo seeing me like this, or anyone at all. I gotta keep being myself!"

He stood up and stretched, until he got a message, and what he read caused him to leap out of bed. He couldn't believe what he saw...

" _ **WARNING, Emergency Message to all Light Fang Tamers, Do NOT attempt to warp to Resistor Jungle, Night Crow Tamers wreaking havoc, Do NOT Engage in battle! Repeat, Do NOT Engage in battle! WARNING..**_ "


	6. Night Crow Assault!

In the Union Office, Chief Glare had just sent out the alert. Apparently, a link was reestablished with a place known as Resistor Jungle, however, there was a disaster there that couldn't be understood. The sudden attacks, the tension between the organizations, were becoming worse...

"Chief Glare, what's going on?!"

Glare looked back, shocked to see Koh back so soon after what he had gone through, but he saw trouble in Koh, and knew he had to explain

"Koh, I assume you saw the alert message, correct?"

"Yes! But why?! What exactly are the Night Crow doing?!"

Koh looked to Glare for answers, but he couldn't read his Chief's emotions, he was baffled at this event just like he was

"Koh, I need you to stay here, no one is allowed t-"

"To hell with that! I'm sorry Chief Glare, but I just can't sit here while this happens! A conflict like this cannot be settled without both sides!"

"And we will get to that in time, be patient, but we have to prioritize the safety of our Tamers, and find out all reasoning to why Night Crow would suddenly attack us. There could be more to this than we realize Koh.."

"...Do you suspect them?"

"What?...No, of course not, we are rivals Koh, we are not enemies, but...Something must have happened."

Ophanimon then walked by "Chief Glare, if Night Crow really did have a connection to the recent events, then we need to take action."

Glare turned to Ophanimon "Still, we don't know for sure if it's true, we can't rush to judgement and act carelessly, we have barely any information to go off on."

"All the more reason that I should go, I'll check it out myself! I'm sure I can talk them down!"

"Koh, we'd be risking our ace Tamer, why are you s-"

"Chief Glare, Ophanimon. Please."

Looking at Koh, he saw something further than him being concerned about trouble, it was worry, he must be worried about someone...But Glare was sure that every Light Fang Tamer had evacuated from Resistor Jungle. Could Koh have a friend in the Night Crow? Glare believed not, it's very uncommon to see a strong friendship between singular Light Fang and Night Crow Tamers, it was all about rivalry and respect...But he knew how this would go down in the end, so he made the best choice possible.

Sighing in defeat, Glare looked to Koh with a smile "Alright Koh, but be careful, make sure to get many GateDisks, for yourself, and for anyone in need."

Koh smiled greatly at what he said "Y-Yes! Thank you Chief Glare!" and turned back and ran as fast as he could to get his resources

While he ran around SunshineCity, visiting vendors for items, he couldn't stop thinking about why Night Crow would do such a thing.

'If Night Crow really did have a connection...Why though..It's not right, we've all been living next to each other in harmony, to wreak havoc is basically disregarding all life in general. No one from either organization would think of such a thing, unless they had a heart of evil...Or...They could be influenced by a greater force! What could it be? Could they have been threatened by a unknown force? If that's true, they could've came to us for help...Unless the suspect had conditions...No, let's not assume things, I have to see everything for myself!'

Koh had got to the Gate Pad, and warped to the Resistor Jungle, where he viewed the great greenery around him

"Wow...How cool, so much nature! But...Now is not the time for this, I need to move."

He began walking as Coronamon popped out of his digivice and walked with him

"Koh, is what the Chief said true?"

Nodding at his question, Koh spoke in a off tone "I don't know...I'm hoping not, but Coronamon, if it is true...Then something horrible is going to happen."

Coronamon looked at his Tamer, he read nothing but worry in his expressions, what could be bothering him? It wouldn't hurt to ask, right?

"Koh, are you worrying about someone?"

The question had shocked Koh, he didn't want to answer, but it was his digimon...

"I...yeah, I am."

"Is it Sayo?"

Koh stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Coronamon

"How'd you know that?"

"You seem so attached to her, whenever you just think, I always assume that you think about her, right?"

"I...Uh.."

GeoGreymon popped out too "Oooooohh! Koh, you got an eye for someone?"

"W-WHAT?! Stop, that's not how it is!"

The commotion now brought Gatomon to the fray

"Kooohhh, it's not embarrassing to have a liking towards someone, come on!"

Koh's face had turned red, he couldn't believe what they were saying, but it seemed...right, what they were saying did match up to how he was feeling.

"I...I just don't know how it happened. I'm like, refusing to believe that liking someone could happen so quickly."

GeoGreymon got closer to Koh "How quickly? Koh, when was it that you first found interest in her, you've known her for a few days!"

He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came, and then he began to think

'When..? Well...It could've been back at Limit Valley where we worked together, but I had already felt weird around her...When did it start?...No, it couldn't be...But it make sense a bit. Back at the Normal Tournament, when I first met her. She was...Not like others, everyone, I had a challenge with her. I couldn't remember the last time anyone besides Chief Glare gave me a challenge in battle. Sayo, is what I want just a rivalry, or more.. I just can't make up my mind, how do I handle this?! I can't get my emotions in check! It's just so damn confusing..!'

"Koh, you've been standing there for a while now, you good?"

Koh snapped back to reality as he saw his team around him, GeoGreymon simply poking his face while the other two stand there

"I...uh, if I even tell you, you aren't going to tell anyone else, right?"

Gatomon looked at Koh, "Of course not Koh, it's your personal life right? We are your friends and team! We can keep secrets."

Coronamon nodded while GeoGreymon put his hand under his chin "Weeeelllll...Agh!"

Gatomon scratching GeoGreymon furiously "You are too, right..?"

"Y-yes Ma'am!"

Koh and Coronamon laughed as Gatomon started chasing down GeoGreymon

'My team...You three are more than just friends, you're my family...Just like the others.'

He and his team then continued to walk further into the jungle, on the way, they caught sight of some giant flower pedals and roses about

"This place is so nice! Koh, can we come back one day?"

Nodding his head to Coronamon "Of course! But now we have a mission, let's keep our focus on the main objective."

GeoGreymon started scratching his head "There were supposed to be Night Crow Tamers about right? Where are they, seems like the jungle has been abandoned."

Gatomon walked in front of the team "Maybe they all left? It could be that they just wanted to prank us and it went too far!"

Koh shook his head "No, the Alert Message only appears to us when the cause is absolutely dangerous, Night Crow must've done something, but I am hoping it's not what everyone else is thinking."

Koh had now walked farther than everyone else, and while cutting the corner of a bush, he saw a Night Crow Tamer and stopped walking

"Hey! You there, hello! Can we talk?"

The purple hatted Tamer looked back at Koh, and immediately walked up to him

"Are you Light Fang?"

"Uh, yeah?"

" **Prepare yourself!** "

 **[Entering Battle Sequence : _WARNING_ : Identifying...3 Digimon ; Kogamon, Ninjamon, Musyamon]**

"What?! Damn! Gatomon!"

Gatomon used _Starlight_! *Fixed Triple Zone, Hit!*

-Kugamon is down!-

Coronamon used _Holy Shoot_! *Hit!*

-Ninjamon is down!-

GeoGreymon used _Dramon Claw_! *Hit!*

-Musyamon is down!-

 **[Battle Sequence Ended, Success!]**

The Night Crow Tamer was knocked back

"Woah, dang it! You okay?!"

Before Koh could run to care for the Tamer, he heard his voice

"Uggh...Defeat Light Fang...Defeat...Night Crow..."

"...!"

The boy snapped back to his senses

"...Huh, what? What am I...Wait, you...Was...I sleeping? Oh no...Run!"

The Tamer warped away before Koh could say a word

After witnessing this, Koh was speechless, and yet glad

"Well...At least I know one thing for sure...It's not them entirely, good."

He looked to his team "Everyone ok? You guys didn't pull a muscle now, right?"

GeoGraymon laughed "Of course not! Those digimon were weaklings compared to the great me!"

Sighing at his pride, he continued walking forward and thought to himself

'So the Night Crow Tamers are being controlled...How far is this going, how many people have been affected? Seems like the recruits are more susceptible to this...control. Perhaps the stronger Tamers are resistant, I hope...You guys, please don't be them, Sayo...Don't be one of them, please.'

Koh had begun to pick up his pace, only to be slowed down by his team as Gatomon jumped in front of him

"Koh, you're beginning to sweat, and your breathing!"

Listening to this, he realized she was right, why? Is he worrying too much?

"Sorry, we have to keep going, you guys are assuming that I am worrying, and you're right, and I have no time to wait!"

The team nodded to each other "Ok Koh, quickly lead the way!"

With the team willing to follow him, Koh rushed through the forest, thoughts still lingering in his mind

'Damn it! If it was the virus that caused that Tamer to fight, then it possibly could have spread to others! I have to see if anyone is here, they need help!'

Before he was about to go around the corner, he was cut off by a familiar face.

"N-Newton?! Oh jeez, thank goodness it's only.."

"I'll defeat you...You're my enemy..."

Koh was shocked, Newton too?

"Damn you...Ok, **rematch time Newton**!"

 **[Entering Battle Sequence : _WARNING_ : Identifying...1 Digimon ; Kokuwamon]**

"Sad to see you haven't lost your single digimon touch, but your connection is still strong! Go, Coronamon!"

Coronamon used _Holy Shoot_! *Hit!*

Gatomon used _Heaven Knuckle_! *Hit!*

GeoGreymon used _Dramon Claw_! *Critical Hit!*

Kokuwamon used _Double Blade_! *Gatomon Hit, Hit Twice!*

Coronamon used _Holy Shoot_! *Hit!*

-Kokuwamon is down!-

 **[Battle Sequence Ended, Success!]**

Newton gets knocked back, holding his ground however

"Newton, please, are you good?"

"Huh? What's going on?!..Ugh..! My head...hurts.."

"Newton, listen, let me help, we have to ta-"

"Uggh...Help me..."

Newton then ran away

"Damn, Newton come back!"

He gave chase, and his team followed "Even Newton got controlled, but he seems to have more control, but why is this happening to them? The virus attacked us directly, what did it do to them?!"

As he found Newton, he stood upon a warp pad

"Newton! Can you...understand me?"

"Darn, my head hurts..."

He turned back to Koh

"Defeat...Light Fang...Destroy...Union..."

"...! Newton, snap out of it! Don't sa-"

"Newton, what are you doing?! Hurry, run!"

Snapping back to his senses, Newton realized the situation

"Newton! Get to the gate!"

"Sayo! What are you doing here?"

Koh turned back, jaw open with surprise as he saw Sayo behind him, and the look she gave him..

"I see!"

Newton then warped away, and all that was left were the two of them

"Koh...How could you?!"

"Sayo! This is a misunderstanding!"

"How could you attack Night Crow Members like that?! Why?!"

Her face furious, she couldn't process many thoughts from the outside

"I...I thought you were different! But you are like the others! I just...Why?!"

"Sayo..."

Koh is speechless, he couldn't defend himself from Sayo's rage, it was too sudden, he couldn't make up any words

"Grr...I'm sorry Koh, really, I am, but...I'm doing this for the Union!"

Koh's eyes widened, it seems she hasn't seen the other tamers conditions, although, if she did, it would make matters worse...

Then out came her digimon, but there were only two? Koh was about to ask until he saw

He saw Lunamon, and then...A giant beast, it was MachGaogamon?! She had already made her reach to Ultimate?!

"Koh, you need to go, this is for the Digital World..."

"Sayo...I..."

"No, no words!...Before you disappear...I wanted to show you something.."

"Huh..?"

She had pulled out her own digivice, and put her hand out. Immediately, Koh knew what was going to happen, and he needed to do so as well

Pulling out his own digivice, he stuck his arm skyward, opening his hand

Both Tamers had one of their hands enveloped in energy, one orange, one purple, respective to their organization

At the same time, the Tamers executed their move " **Digi-Soul! _Charge_!**"

Data had enveloped onto both Coronamon and Lunamon...

Coronamon had evolved into Firamon!

And Lunamon had evolved into Lekismon!

Koh noticed how he didn't feel deprived of energy, it was only for a moment that he realized, but now, it wasn't the time

"I'm sorry Sayo! I didn't mean to have it turn out like this!"

"Shut up! **Just shut up _!_** "

 **[Entering Battle Sequence : _WARNING_ : Identifying...2 Digimon ; MachGaogamon, Lekismon]**

Firamon used _Flame Dive_! *Double Zone, Lekismon Hit!*

Rekisumon used _Moon Night Bomb_! *GeoGreymon Hit, Hit Twice!*

-GeoGreymon was inflicted with Sleep!-

MachGaogamon used _Winning Knuckle_! *Gatomon Hit!*

"Damn, they're taking a lot of damage...Stay strong!"

GeoGreymon is sleeping!

Gatomon used _Heaven Knuckle_! *Lekismon Hit!*

Firamon used _Flame Dive_! *MachGaogamon Hit!*

Lekismon used _Moon Night Kick_! *Gatomon Hit!*

-Gatomon is down!-

"D-damn..."

"Sorry Koh, but what you did must not be left without punishment!"

MachGaogamon used _Winning Blow_! *GeoGreymon Hit!*

-GeoGreymon is down!-

Firamon looked back to Koh with worry at the situation, but then the worry was redirected..

Koh had begun to look pale, was this his end? Is this their justice? His legs started to feel weak...His mind was moving everywhere

Sayo noticed his unusual event, now she is becoming worried in her mind

'Oh god...What's happening to him? Is he fearful? I...I get that, being deleted is a hard thing to do...Damn it, can I even do this to Him?'

Within Koh's thoughts

'Is this the end? Will the conflict ever stop? Why? How did this happen? Why did it have to be now? How? How can I make it through? I...I can see...Chaos between the cities...No...Please...I can't let that happen...No!'

Koh fell on his knees, he began to hyperventilate, not only that, Firamon was struggling!

"Koh! Are you.."

She couldn't muster any words for him, she had just threatened him with death, and now she wanted to comfort him? She is merely confusing herself...But she wanted to help!

All of a sudden, Koh had just, stopped. Sayo felt this, he had regained composure, but how? It was too sudden! To be in such a panicked state and immediately calm down is unusual! She didn't know anything of what was happening!

 **[Battle Sequence Interrupted...Unlocking...]**

Koh still was on his knees, head to the ground, everything had stopped, the fight had halted, and Sayo was standing there as her friend struggled

"Koh...Seriously! Are you okay?! Please answer!"

There was no response, everything had begun to fade into darkness for Koh.

'Why...Am I not strong enough to protect everything I love? Why is it, that I am falling behind in everything...What is stopping me?'

His mind floated around the void of his thoughts, unaware of the environment in the real world

'I need to protect my friends, my city...But I want to protect Darkmoon too, Sayo...But both are in conflict...How do I choose? I just can't...Sunshine...Darkmoon. My friends! Sayo...'

'...'

'Damn it...Why can't I have both...Both...I remember...Darkmoon is being controlled, it is not in their will, I just need to stop their puppeteer...But how do I survive this?...Damn it...Damn it..! I've had enough of my problems! I think about it too much! I disregard aspects, and only influence emotion when necessary! Enough! I need it now, I need myself to come back! I will get through this crisis, even if it costs me my life!'

'...I HAVE PROMISES TO KEEP DAMN IT!'

The void inside his mind was now filled with complete fire, energy flowing everywhere...So much of it, and now it had begun to leak

In the real world, Sayo still stood and watched Koh as he still was kneeling down, motionless. She made up her mind, she needed to help, she Wanted to help, but before she could take a step, Sayo had saw.

The orange aura that once fueled the Digi-Soul Charge had now enveloped not only his hand, but now his entire body. Now, Koh had finally begun to move, standing up tall

At first, she was glad he was okay, but now she feared he was about to become something she was horrified by back in Limit Valley

Koh stood there, eyes closed...As he opened them, he faced to Sayo, giving her a very soft smile

"Sayo...I'm sorry that I have to resist, but I need to do this for the Union, for Our friends, for us.."

He then directed his attention to Firamon, who was glad that his friend was back in the fight

"Sayo, one day, I'll find you when it's all over, and I'll ask for your forgiveness, and I hope you'll accept, but now, we have to continue.."

"W-what?! How can you continue?! Two of your digimon are down, you face an Ultimate and Champion with only one of yours!"

He glared at her, and...smiled "I'll find a way, we all need to"

He took a stance, which caused Sayo to flinch

'What could Koh possibly...Wait, the aura, that...It has to be, it has to!"

Pulling out his digivice, he shot his arm skyward, the aura around him followed

" **Digi-Soul..!** "

Sayo couldn't help but smile a bit "He seems like himself again...Even more so..!"

MachGaogamon looked back "He's surpassed you again though...Guess we have to catch up again!"

Lekismon had a big smile on her face as who she considered her rival, Coronamon, was now reaching greater heights!

Sayo closed her eyes and thought 'This guy...No, Koh, he...This, this is what attracted me to him, his attitude and personality...I'd like to learn more about him, how he does all this.."

Koh smirked as he struck his digivice with his power, shouting out with his emotions at hand " _ **FULL CHARGE!**_ "

His entire aura now started to dissipate, as Firamon was now being enveloped in a greater amount of data!

"Sayo!"

Opening her eyes, she looked to Koh, who was still smiling at her

"You...You were in my thoughts, I worried for you, my mind went everywhere, and I just couldn't tell where my emotions are at, they were lost..."

Sayo frowned at this, she did this? Wait, she was in his thoughts? Sayo felt happy, but was it right?

"Alright!, Sayo! This charge is fueled by my emotions! I've allowed it to consume me too much, but now, I utilize it to the fullest! _Come now my great ally_!"

Out from the data came Flaremon! The Ultimate Level of Coronamon!

Pointing two fingers at her, Koh announced with a happy tone "Okay Sayo! Let's finish this!"

She could only grin at his attitude, but she was happy too "Yes, let's!"

Looking up at Flaremon, who looked back with a smirk

"C'mon buddy, **the Rivalry Battle hasn't yet ended!** "

 **[Battle Sequence Reengaged : Locking targets...Identified ; MachGaogamon, Lekismon]**

Flaremon roared with his might, beginning his assault by covering his body with fire!

Flaremon used _Blazing Power_! *Attack Raised!*

Flaremon used _Guren Juuouha_! *Quad Zone, Lekismon Critical Hit!, MachGaogamon Hit!*

MachGaogamon used _Howling Cannon_! *Hit!*

Lekismon used _Tear Arrow_! *Hit!*

Flaremon used _Celestial Cross_! *Lekismon Hit!*

-Lekismon is down!-

Flaremon used Giga Breath! *MachGaogamon Hit!*

MachGaogamon used Winning Knuckle! *Hit!

Flaremon used _Celestial Hand_! *MachGaogamon Hit!*

-MachGaogamon is down!-

 **[Battle Sequence Ended, Success..!]**

Sayo's jaw had dropped, with her advantage over Koh, she didn't really think he'd be able to make it though, but she called herself out on her idiocy thinking

'Of course he did, well...I should co-'

"Sayo!"

She flinched again and looked at Koh, who didn't look so pleased as to what had happen

"Koh..? I uh..."

"Sayo, where was Lilamon?"

Sayo didn't get why he'd ask that, but she obliged

"She...is back at my home?"

Koh sighed at this

"Damn...This isn't a true victory for me."

"Wha-"

""Why"? Because, I had three digimon against your two! Even though I had nothing but champions at first, it doesn't excuse the fact that I had a bad advantage over you!"

She tilted her head, why was he obsessed with this? He won, he should be happy

"Look! As rivals, we should always face each other as equals! Our strength is one thing, and our numbers are another! I refuse to accept this battle ever happening!"

He turned to the warp gate, walked and stood on it

"And Sayo.."

"Hm?"

Looking back to see her face

"Let's hang out together when it's all over.."

She smiled at his words, and waved goodbye as he warped away

"Koh...I would love that."

Koh made it back to the Shine Terminal, and headed to the Union Office

Ophanimon was the first to notice him "Koh, you came back safe!"

Koh nervously chuckling "Yeah...Y-yeah.."

Glare, focusing his attention to Koh "Have you found out anything?"

Regaining his composure "Well, I may have made contact with Night Crow Tamers, but they decided to engage in battle. I had to beat them, but after, they seemed odd, and then in a moment's time, they would realize what they were doing, without any memory beforehand."

"So what could be the cause?"

"It's clear to me that they are being controlled by something, most likely by the entity who began the entire crisis."

Ophanimon had begun to think "Hmm...How very worrisome, just how much has the Night Crow been taken over? We have to do something about this."

Glare shook his head, "We have nothing on how far they are controlled, just to be safe, we shouldn't do anything that could be risky. We'll need to find out more information...Koh, while you were there, was there anyone of Night Crow who didn't seem controlled?"

Koh took a moment to think, and remembered Sayo, and merely smiled at the thought

Glare noticed this, "So there is one...Good to know."

"H-huh? But I didn'-"

"No need, I could tell, after all, your expressions made it clear."

"Ah, okay.."

"Alright Koh, you are dismissed, we'll call you again for anything related to this conflict, understand?"

"Understood Chief Glare!"

He saluted them off and walked out

As he walked home, he yawned "Jeez...I've had a long day...I'll call it a night."

He warped back home, greeted NaviGatomon as she spoke about her day, and prepped himself for bed

He climbed into bed, and slept soundly without any hounding thoughts coming for him


	7. Journey to Pallete Amazon

"..Mmmrrnngg..."

Koh had woken up from his sleep, though he felt groggy when he initially got up, he felt...better than usual. Guess his little event yesterday had helped him more than he knew!

He stretched his arms out and yawned "Weeelll...Time to get up.."

That he did, he went to brush his teeth, take a shower, and prepped himself to get out there!

"Alright! A new day, and more or less a new mission. Time to ready myself."

He finished changing into his clothes, and went to check on his digimon, picking up his digivice.

"Heeeyy! You guys up?"

Koh could hear voices from GeoGreymon and Gatomon, but it seemed like Coronamon was still silent, maybe asleep still

"Right...Can you two wake Coronamon?"

"Sorry Koh, he's out cold, it'll be a while!"

Out cold? From what? Thinking about it, Koh assumed it to be from him evolving into his Ultimate State, he sighed though at the thought

"While I'm up and about, feeling better than I am before, Coronamon is just exhausted...I don't know how to understand this, but he'll be up sooner or later."

He walked onto his warp pad and headed out to the Union Office!

Walking up to where his Chief was, he already saw that Glare had something for him to do

"Koh, you're looking better than before, not that you did look different before."

Nodding at his remark "Yeah, thanks. Anyways, you have a mission for me today?"

"Indeed I do, we've noticed a strong virus signature at a new linked location, just established today of course."

"Right...Seems like the new places we link up to have some sort of danger to them"

Ophanimon nodded "Koh, be cautious, there may be Night Crow there too."

"Gotcha. Right, I'll be heading to where?"

"The new link should bring you to the Pallete Amazon, good luck."

Koh saluted them, and walked off

"Another mission to accomplish, it's one after the other...Huh?"

As he walked to the warp pad to the Shine Terminal, he saw a group of Tamers, his friends! What were they doing all together? He was a bit far, but he could hear something..

"..At any rate...Keep your eye on Night Crow during quests. We need to keep gathering info and find out what they're up to."

Walking closer, he could now hear Cheetah's voice

"Gather info? Doesn't he mean fight?" and then Tonpei

"Yeah...They always attack us when they see us."

Koh assumed that all their encounters with Night Crow had controlled Tamers, it was unlikely that there were a specified group that were controlled. He was beginning to worry about how large the scale the mind control had gotten

"Don't you think it's that attitude you guys have that cause Night Crow to target you?"

Tonpei turned his left "Kenpa, why are you defending Night Crow? You're not actually one of them, are you?"

This got her angry, which is unusual for her nervous personality "What's that supposed to mean? Tonpei, how could you sa-!"

"Hey! What's going on here?"

The tamer with Sky blue hair turned to see Koh walking up "Koh! good to see you, come closer. We need to talk, all of us."

Nodding, he walked up so that he was standing side by side with everyone

Gideon continued on "Okay, Tonpei, Cheetah, Kenpa, I need you to stop chatting about and focus."

Tonpei sighed "Sorry Gideon.."

Then Komachi cut in "What should we do when we get info about Night Crow?"

Pulsa too "Should we inform Chief Glare?"

Gideon shook his head "We should share the information we gather among us before we contact the Chief." and Gaoh followed up

"You're right...It's probably best if we want to solve this incident together.."

Lyla looked to her teammate "Gaoh, good thinking! I'm actually impressed."

With a flirty tone "Fall in love with me?"

Lyla could only sigh at what he said, and Gideon continued the conversation

"At any rate, just stay alert, and don't do anything careless! Now go out and do your jobs!"

The first to leave were Tomachi, Cheetah, and Kenpa, then Gaoh and Lyla. This left Gideon, Koh, Komachi, and Pulsa

Koh thought about the entire conversation, why wouldn't we want to have the Chief help out too?

Gideon looked and saw the two teams leave, and turned to the orange-haired Tamer "Koh, do you have a minute?"

"H-huh? Yeah, what's up?"

He looked around, and got closer "Don't you think Chief Glare and Ophanimon are acting strange lately?"

The statement surprised the three, mainly Pulsa and Komachi, to which the latter spoke

"What do you mean? Are they fighting with each other or something?"

"They're fighting? If that's the case, I wonder if Ophanimon will be my partner?" Pulsa said with a smirk on his face

Koh scratched his head and sighed "Pulsa, it's not likely to happen, the two have been partners for a long time, Ophanimon wouldn't break their friendship for you!"

"I'm just kidding!"

Silence stood in the air for half a minute before Komachi spoke "So what's so strange about them?"

Gideon took a moment "I can't really say exactly what...Something's just bothering me...It's probably just my imagination though. Sorry for bringing it up."

Koh shook his head "It must be something, I'll keep an eye out on them, hopefully it is your imagination."

He smiled "Right, okay you three! Let's get back to the quest!"

Both Pulsa and Komachi shouted "Yes sir!" while Koh gave a smile and a thumbs up

Everyone then went to the warp gate to reach their respective areas, thus Koh began in the Pallete Amazon

"Ah jeez, there is water everywhere! Least there isn't any whirlpools.." He shuddered at his reminder

Geogreymon and Gatomon then appeared next to him, Koh wondering where Coronamon is

"Uhh...Is he still..?"

GeoGreymon turned to show Coronamon on his back, still half asleep

"The kid wouldn't wake up, we're hoping the outside will stimulate his senses."

Koh nodded "Alright, we need him up, never know when we might need to use the charge technique again."

They all nodded to each other as they began walking on the land they could see

"I really don't want to swim though the water...Luckily, there are some rocks connecting the different paths together!"

Gatomon walked onto the rocky path "It's convenient that it connected these together!"

"I guess that's nature, or...Science, technology, eh...Digital Nature."

Looking around, Koh noticed a gate

"We need a key, we'll need to go further down."

GeoGreymon groaned "Can't we just bust down the gate?"

He was smacked by Gatomon "We have to follow how the Digital World works, we are getting the key!"

Chuckling at them, Koh continued forward to find a chest, he obviously opened it

"Huh, GateDisk, well, okay."

He put it in his pocket and moved on, only to find another chest!

"Alright, hopefully this is the k-"

-Koh had acquired the Digiegg of Courage!-

"...Uh, o-okay! What a find! That gives me an idea, I know our next teammate!"

He put the Courage DE in his pocket and continued on

Koh had kept rummaging through multiple chests with no luck

"Dang it! Where is the key, we can't keep going unt-...wait...Crap!"

He saw Gaoh and Lyla being surrounded by digimon! And there was an even bigger one behind them! That has to be the target!

"Guys, forget the key, I found the target!"

"I'm going first!"

"Huh?!"

Coronamon had started running without a moments notice, followed by GeoGreymon and Gatomon

"Koh! Hurry up!"

Koh, who was shocked at his digimon's sudden revival, but disregarded it, he needed him up!

"Guys! Get back!"

Gaoh shot his head back "Koh?! Thank god, we need your help!"

Lyla focused on the target "We almost had him...But he brought reinforcements!"

Koh ran in front of them "Who is this?"

"That's Spinomon, he seems to be the source of the virus signature!"

Spinomon then looked at Koh "Who are you?! Huh?! You wanna piece of me?!"

Koh grinned at him "That is pretty much the plan, prepare to be taken down!"

"Grah-hah-ha! You're a feisty one...But now you face the underlings! **Fugamon, Get'um!** "

 **[Entering Battle Sequence :** _**WARNING**_ **: Identifying...2 Digimon ; Fugamon, Fugamon]**

"Alright, Coronamon, preserve your strength! **Digi-soul! _Charge_!**"

Coronamon turned into Firamon!

"Focus on one of them!"

Firamon used _Flame Dive_! *Double Zone, Hit!*

Gatomon used _Starlight_! *Fixed Triple Zone, Hit!*

GeoGreymon used _Middle Tackle_! *Triple Zone, Hit!*

-FugamonB is down!-

FugamonA used _Heavy Swing_! *Double Zone, GeoGreymon & Gatomon Hit!*

Firamon used _Flame Dive_! *Double Zone, Hit!*

-FugamonA is down!-

 **[Battle Sequence ended, Success!]**

Once the two digimon were down, there was silence until Spinomon sighed

"I...I underestimated you...You're not just talk like the other two."

"H-hey!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Spinomon glared at them "Hmph! Don't you see? The two of you are no match for me!"

Gaoh took a step forward "What?! In that case, I'll take you on!.."

Then he stepped back "But...Under the circumstances, I don't think I can...Sorry Koh.."

"Don't worry about it, I got it!"

"Don't you dare lose though! If you do, you have to buy me a Farm Island!"

Koh chuckled "Sure sure..."

Then Lyla walked up "Yeah, I want a custom one that has an expandable terrain board and a BGM board!"

Koh then sighed "You guys are talking as if I am going to lose.."

Gaoh then put his attention to the giant digimon "Spinomon, you're gonna regret this! Koh is not your average typical Tamer!"

"That's right, you're no match for Koh! You should just surrender now!"

"G-guys, don't taunt him.."

Spinomon roared at their words "What did you say?! In that case, show me some proof!"

"Show you? By all means! Firamon!"

They made eye-contact and nodded

"Let's do this, Ultimate style! **Digi-Soul! _FULL CHARGE!_** _"_

Firamon became Flaremon!

"Alright. **Prepare yourself**!"

 **[Entering Battle Sequence : _WARNING_ : Identifying...Powerful Digimon Detected! ; Spinomon ]**

Flaremon grants _Blazing Power_! *Attack Up!*

Gatomon fired _Starlight_! *Fixed Triple Zone, Hit!*

GeoGreymon charged with _Middle Tackle_! *Triple Zone, Hit!*

Spinomon used _S SlashRain_! *Gatomon & Flaremon Hit!*

Spinomon used _AT Change_!

Spinomon used _Power Cutter_! *Flaremon Hit!*

Flaremon attacks with _Celestial Hand_! *Double Zone, Hit!*

Gatomon used _Sharp Claw_! *Double Zone, Hit!*

"Right you two, combine attacks! _Giga Fiery Breath_!"

Flaremon fired _Giga Breath_! GeoGreymon shot out his _Fiery Breath_! *Double Zone, Hit!*

Spinomon fired _Giga Breath_! *Double Zone, Geogreymon Hit! Gatomon Missed!*

Spinomon used _AT Change_!

Spinomon used _S Slash Rain_! *Gatomon & Flaremon Critical Hit!*

Flaremon used _Guren Juuouha_! *Quad Zone, Hit!*

Gatomon used _Starlight_! *Fixed Triple Zone, Hit!*

GeoGreymon charged with _Middle Tackle_! *Triple Zone, Hit!*

Flaremon used _Guren Juuouha_! *Quad Zone, Critical Hit!*

-Spinomon is down!-

 **[Battle Sequence Ended, Success!]**

Spinomon gets pushed back

"Ugh..."

Gaoh stepped up at him "Had enough?!"

Lyla walked up "So, you must have some sort of device that spreads a mysterious virus, don't you?"

Spinomon looked at them confused

"...Huh? Mysterious Virus? What's that?"

He took a moment, and then realized it

"O-oh! Are you talking about this thing that WaruSeadramon asked me to make?...Take it if you want it!"

Hearing the name, Koh's eyes widened as he thought

'This digimon knows WaruSeadramon?!...I'll have to remember these two, I know without a doubt they'll be involved in the future.'

Koh's digivice then beeped, making him flinch as he pulled it out to see the M-D Word! He sent it to Chief Glare immediately

Spinomon spoke further "I don't know what you'll use it for...Who knows what the Union is thinking..."

Koh looked at him, he seems disappointed

"...Darn, I can't believe I lost! I gotta go back and train!"

"I'll face you again then! Simple training won't allow you to beat me!"

"W-what?! You dare?!"

He turned back and walked to the portal

"I'll remember you, Koh of Light Fang, right? I'll fight you again!"

He warped away, and the two Tamers walked in front of Koh

"You did it Koh! Good job!"

Lyla came up close to Koh "Koh, you looked so cool!"

"I was cooler right?"

Lyla stared at Gaoh and then to Koh

"Koh, you have a girlfriend?"

"H-hey! Don't ignore me!"

Koh looked at her, and shook his head "No, I don't."

Her face just shouted that she was surprised

"Really? You don't have anyone of interest?"

He closed his eyes and thought about it...

'Do I?...Yeah..I do, it's her...But it's way too soon for that, and not the right time...But having that with her, seems so nice.."

"Aha!"

He opened his eyes to see a giant grin on Lyla's face "You do!"

Gaoh smacked Koh's back "Well, Koh has an eye for someone! Who is it?"

"I...Uh..W-well.."

Lyla came around Gaoh and pulled him away "C'mon Gaoh, we'll find out later on! Let's not bother him about it, he'll turn hesitant!"

"W-wait! There's nothing wrong with asking!"

"Bye Koh, we'll report back to Chief Glare first!"

Koh looked as Gaoh struggled to be free, but failed as Lyla waved goodbye. Then they both warped away.

He stood there for a moment, thinking..

"I really wonder how'd they feel if they knew..."

...

"Oh well, I can't linger on those thoughts now! I'll solve this crisis, and then...Her!"

He smiled at himself and ran to the portal to head back

He warped back to SunshineCity, and as he walked to the Union Office, GeoGreymon's voice came out of his digivice

"Koh...I can feel it."

"Huh? Feel wh-"

"My STRENGTH! It's coming back to me! I know it! I'm ready to evolve!"

Gatomon's voice then was heard

"Hey! No fair, we were almost equals back then, you can't get ahead of me like this!"

"Haha! Guess I'll be the first to ascend!"

Koh chuckled "I don't know about that, Coronamon reached Ultimate Level before you did right?"

"B-but does that count?! You used that Soul Charge thing!"

"Of course it does! If he transformed, can fight, can think, and is stable out of all of that, then he's officially reached it."

Koh smiled as he heard GeoGreymon sigh in his defeat

"Alright, we'll digivolve you when we get back home, okay? We still have to report in."

He walked to the warp pad, and went to where the Chief and his digimon stood. He also saw Lyla and Gaoh just walking up to him

Glare looked back to see them

"Gaoh, Lyla...And Koh too! Welcome back, and well done on your mission! We were able to get your M-D Word, and after analyzing it...We have regained accessed to the Shine S Area!"

Ophanimon stood there "You did well." and Gaoh spoke out

"But we didn't get any leads on the enemy..."

Glare cut in "Nothing that can tell us about Night Crow?"

"No.."

Lyla stepped up "Well, It appears that the one that was making Spinomon create this M-D Word is WaruSeadramon, but who was asking him in the first place? It's still a mystery.."

Koh gave a small chuckle "I mean, we're going to find out soon, once we find some intel on a new location, right?"

Glare nodded "Right...If we keep investigating, we will be sure to find out who this enemy is. Now then, keep up the good work! Dismissed!"

Everyone saluted each other off, and went on their ways

Koh decided to go back home, he had some things to do, and warped back on the home pad

"Alright, time to bring back an old form!"

He went to his digilab and looked at GeoGreymon's stats, entering the evolution chart. He was ready!

With a few buttons, GeoGreymon was digivolving...Into his old form! RizeGreymon!

"Right...but this isn't the only thing left.."

He continued to go through his files, there he found data for Veemon! Digiconvertion is on the way!

Welcome Veemon to the team! He popped out to greet his new friends!

"Heyo! Are you the one that brough-"

He fell silent as the giant metallic dragon stands before him

"-t...me...here?"

RizeGreymon laughed hysterically as Gatomon was on the floor, laughing too. Coronamon came up to Veemon and asked "Hi! Welcome to our team!"

"Hah...I think I'm a bit overwhelmed here, how can I help?"

"With this"

Koh had took out the Courage DE, and Veemon recognized it

"Oh...O-oh! I get you! Alright!"

Koh smiled at the new member "My name is Koh, Coronamon just greeted you, Gatomon is on the floor, and the beast above you..."

RizeGreymon shouted with power "I am no longer the weak GeoGreymon, I am **RizeGreymon**!"

"Yeah yeah...Okay Veemon, you'll be using this Digi-Egg to evolve, into Flamedramon! For our team, you'll be a tag-out for RizeGreymon."

"Hey! I won't be needing any tag-outs with my power!"

Gatomon came up to Veemon "Koh, I wouldn't mind if I tagged out, you could use the firepower!"

Nodding at her remark "Yeah, I guess, we'll call you out when we need to, okay?"

Veemon jumped with glee"Yeah, gotcha! I can't wait!"

Koh got up from his chair, what could he do now? Nothing he thought, but he suddenly got a message...From Gideon?

 **[Playing Message] :** Koh, there's a problem, need your help, get to the Union Office and we'll talk. Now

Concerned about the reason of the message, he turned back, and began to walk towards the office...


	8. Get to Thriller Ruins!

Koh had begun walking to the Union Office, beforehand, he got a message from Gideon requesting his presence. What could he want? And why at the Office? If he wanted to talk personally about the Chief's actions, why there? He couldn't think of any reason, so he had to find out himself

He got on the warp pad, and entered the Union Office, nearby was Gideon, who was waiting for him

"Koh! You're finally here..."

Gideon's face was worrisome, and Koh became concerned for him

"I'm getting a really bad feeling. This might be where we need to put some extra effort."

"Huh? Effort towards what?"

Gideon took a moment to think, but shook his head, motioning his arm to have him move, and that he did

"Something is going to happen...I just don't know what. Anyways, you have a mission, sorry about it being so soon."

Koh nodded "It's no problem, I had nothing to do."

He smiled and waved goodbye as he warped away. Koh then walked up to where the Glare and Ophanimon would be. However...

They weren't there, in their place was Litton and Anubismon, most likely covering their positions for this sudden departure

Litton realized Koh was here "O-oh! Koh, you're here...Right...I've got a quest...Something in Thriller Ruins."

Litton's face also had worry, more so than Gideon, but why?

Anubismon looked at her "Litton, I think we should let Koh know.."

And now Koh had begun to worry "Is...everything okay? Is Chief Glare and Ophanimon doing well?"

Taking a moment to think about it, Litton nodded at Anubismon's words "You're right, okay.."

She looked behind Koh, ensuring no one was behind him, and came up close

"Koh, keep this between us...Please."

He nodded, what could it be about?

"Of course!"

"Well...Chief Glare and Ophanimon...They disappeared, without a trace. They left nothing, and there has been no response when we tried to reach them."

And now Koh became concerned 'A sudden disappearance? How could this happen? It had only been an hour since we've last saw each other!'

"They just got up and vanished? This could become a problem if we can't find them.."

Anubismon sighed "We've asked the others, but no one knows where they went, even attempting to track the Chief's digivice, but no signal came in the City..."

They all stood in silence, until Koh spoke up "Well, we don't have to worry much do we? Those two are the strongest in the Light Fang!"

Litton looked at Koh, and laughed a bit "Well, I guess so, anyways Koh, just a heads-up, me and Anubismon will be directing your quests in the Chief's absence. Understood?"

"I got it."

"Ok, back to the mission, servers have become unstable lately, and there has been something occuring at Thriller Ruins. Could you investigate that?"

Koh gave a confident smile and a thumbs-up "Yeah, of course! I'll be off then!"

Anubismon nodded to Koh "Be strong and stay safe."

Koh walked out and headed to the Shine Terminal

"Chief Glare, Ophanimon...What could have happened, you two usually never leave the City unless it's really important...And right now, taking care of the City should be your main priority, right?"

Koh shook his head around "I'll have to trust their actions, and focus on my mission. I need to do what I can to restore our City too, and the DarkmoonCity as well! Everyone, I'll do what I can!" he clenched his fist, and got on the warp pad.

He warped to Thriller Ruins, he expected to see the regular cemented zone, but that isn't the first thing he saw

"W-what?!"

He was greeted by a place that seemed like a mix of a dark castle interior, with a graveyard decor

"W-well isn't this very welcoming...I don't like it."

Koh began to walk, being very cautious of his surroundings. The warp gates usually don't bring you to an entirely new area, they have a set destination, and this wasn't it

"Dead end...Okay.."

He walked around to a different path

"Damn, it's blocked off? But these are the only two paths! Wait..."

He recalled a oddly colored portal near the warp pad

"I have to go through that don't I...Damn it, I have to do it."

Koh walked back, he found his entrance, and saw the portal nearby. He walked towards it

He took a deep breath "O-okay...Time to keep going forward."

Warping into the portal, his surroundings now turned into something more technological, as if he had entered into a literal data zone

"You know, I prefer this rather than the old spooky place."

Coronamon and Veemon appear next to him

"Hey, why'd you come out too?"

"I like being outside more, okay? Besides, I usually do it to be around Koh!"

"Coronamon? Veemon too? How nice of both of you to keep me company."

Coronamon nodded with a smile as Veemon followed

Koh was thinking to himself

'Okay, since this is another mission, it's likely that there is going to be something here that'll make me fight, I have to ensure my success..."

"Hey, Gatomon, you there?"

From the digivice came her voice "Yes Koh?"

"You up for a fight soon, or are you going to tap out for today?"

"Ooohhh, that would be nice, actually, it really would be, can I?"

Koh looked to Veemon "Veemon, would you?"

He began to become excited "Yes, YES! Please!"

"Oh thank goodness, maybe while I'm in here, I can focus on regaining my old strength..."

"Yeah, okay, Veemon, I need to tell you something then."

Veemon looked to Koh as they were walking

"We have this sort of procedure, and whenever I see an opportunity, we use it on my signal, it gives us an edge in battles!"

The blue digimon began to have sparkles in his eyes "Really?! What is it!"

"Well, it's simple really, it combines the attacks of multiple digimon together. A good Combo Attack, is what I see in it."

"What do I have to do?"

"Just focus on your battle, and my signals. You'll know when I say so, I'll be shouting out a mixed attack, it's up to you to realize what your role is."

"Of course, I got it!"

"Well good, hopefully we can use it on your first d-"

Coronamon's voice could be heard from a small distance "I think I found the exit!"

Looking towards the loud digimon, he was right, another purple portal, seemingly at the end of the path.

"Right, hope this is where we need to be!"

The digimon returned to Koh's digivice. He then warped out, only to see a familiar area

"D-did we go backwards? The warp gate is right there too...No, this is different, the paths don't look the same, and the directions are in opposite directions. We're on the right track."

He continued forward, walking through the different doorways, to find the place he saw that was blocked off

"Empty huh? That isn't right..."

Koh walked on, he had a very bad feeling about this, but was cautious...

Then he started hearing noises

"What was..."

Coronamon, Veemon, and RizeGreymon appeared out, who was shouting at the incoming threat

"You think we're going to let you ambush our Tamer! You can try!"

"Damn, okay, the incoming digimon aren't a hassle, **Digi-soul!** _ **Charge!**_ Firamon!

Out came four Tsukaimons!

"Grahaha! These are weaklings! They don't even matter in battle! _Trident Revolver_!

*Two down!*

"These ones are annoying! _Flame Dive_!*

*Last two down!*

Veemon's jaw dropped "W-wow...This is my team..."

RizeGreymon grinned at him "C'mon kid, you'll need to showing off to impress us!"

Koh looked around "Was that all..? No, there has to be more."

Suddenly, the ground had begun shaking!

"Damn it, I knew it!"

Then it stopped, and what warped in was another giant digimon, equipped with two long swords

"You've defeated my Tsukaimon...And with ease I might add. You're quite skilled...I see that now, you must be that Tamer I've been hearing about?"

Koh looked at him with caution

"I'm not sure, would the name Koh be familiar?"

"Hmm...No, no...You aren't the one, but for you to be this strong...This is quite a vast world.."

"I know...But what are yo-"

"B-boss! That's the Tamer, the one I was talking about before!"

Koh looked to his right to see a familiar digimon

"WaruSeadramon?!"

"Boss, this was the one who stole the merchandise!"

"Hold UP! You gave it to me!"

"Out of fear! You gave me no choice, you were basically threatening me with your reputation! Boss, crush him for us!"

Koh thought for a second of that word

'Us?'

"That's right, Gaiomon! I've suffered because of this Tamer too!"

Koh looked behind him to see Spinomon!

"You! You came to take your revenge huh?"

"Grr...Boss, be careful of this damn Tamer! He'll get in the way of our business for sure!...Let's take'em out now!"

"Hmm...So you are that Tamer.."

"And you are Gaiomon.."

Koh snapped back towards the two associates

"HOLD UP, YOU MEAN YOU TWO DIDN'T EVEN REMEMBER MY DAMN NAME?!"

They both backed off slightly "N-n-no?"

"YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY TO DESCRIBE ME, DID YOU?! I DID ALL THAT TO YOU, BUT I WOULD'VE EXPECTED MORE!"

Gaiomon began walking towards Koh

"Hm...You may be a Union Tamer, but how dare you get in the way of us Kowloon Co from conducting business!"

Koh was beginning to worry, if they all attacked him, he wouldn't have a chance! He was left to his thoughts

'D-damn it! I've made them all angry, and I have no back-up! I can only do so much, but this will overwhelm me!'

Koh turned to Gaiomon, the stronger of the three

"I...I.."

"Koh! You having trouble over there?"

That voice! Koh could recognize it from even a great distance...

"Sayo!"

She walked up, looking towards the group

"Need some help? Or do you got this, all by yourself?"

Sayo looked at him, smirking

"No, no, I could use it, please!"

This made the three digimon angry, especially Gaiomon

"Grrr! How dare you insult us! WaruSeadramon, Spinomon! Take care of that damn obnoxious kid! I'll deal with Koh!"

"Got it Boss!"

"We will get it done!"

"C'mon, I can take you both on easy!"

Koh then looked to Gaiomon

"You and me pal..."

"Oohhooho! You look pretty damn confident! Understand this, once I'm done dealing with you, that kid over there is in for a bea-"

" **You shut your mouth!** "

The tone in Koh's voice halted Gaiomon's own voice, he chuckled at his sudden flinch, and was now smiling

"Alright, let me show you something new!"

Koh pulled out two objects, his digivice, and the Courage DE!

" **Digi-Soul! _Full...Charge!_** "

Firamon became Flaremon!

"And now... **Digivolve, Veemon! _Armor Evolution_!**"

Veemon ascended into...Flamedramon! Armor Evolution from the Digi-Egg of Courage!

Gaiomon saw the new power that stood before him, laughing

"Hahaha! A challenge comes forth! Show me the power that is yours, Koh of the Union!"

Smiling at his remark "Well, alright. **Let me show you my strength.** "

 **[Entering Battle Sequence : _WARNING_ : Identifying...Powerful Digimon Detected! ; Gaiomon ]**

Flamedramon dashes in first! Used _Mega Napalm_! *Fixed Triple Zone! Hit!*

Flaremon charges in with _Guren Juuouha_! *Quad Zone, Hit!*

RizeGreymon took aim! _Energy Shot_! *Triple Zone, Hit!*

Gaiomon threw out his _Raging Flame_! *Double Zone, FlameDramon & RizeGreymon Hit!*

Gaiomon used _AT Change_!

Gaiomon used _Volcanic Napalm_! *Flamedramon Hit! Hit Twice!*

Flamedramon charged in with _Fire Rocket_! *Critical Hit!*

Flaremon powers up with _Blazing Power_! *Attack Up!*

RizeGreymon readies his gun, _Trident Revolver_! *Double Zone, Hit!*

Gaiomon swings his blade, _Rinkazan_! *RizeGreymon Hit! Hit Twice!*

Flamedramon used _Mega Napalm_! *Fixed Triple Zone! Hit!*

Flaremon charged in, _Guren Juuouha_! *Quad Zone, Hit!*

Gaiomon attacks! _Rinkazan_! *RizeGreymon Critical Hit! Miss!*

"Now is a good time as ever! Combine, _Rising Celestial Rocket_!"

RizeGreymon fired _Rising Ray_! Flaremon used _Celestial Cross_! Flamedramon used _Fire Rocket_!

*Hit!*

Gaiomon used _AT Change_!

Gaiomon threw out a _Raging Flame_! *Flaremon & Flamedramon Hit!*

"Damn, we're close! Finish him off!"

RizeGreymon fired an _Energy Shot_! *Triple Zone, Hit!*

Flamedramon used _Mega Napalm_! *Fixed Triple Zone! Hit!*

Flaremon used _Guren Juuouha_! *Quad Zone, Hit!*

-Gaiomon is down!-

 **[Battle Sequence Ended, Success!]**

Gaiomon gets knocked back into a wall

"G-gahh! This...can't be! I, Gaiomon...Losing to this...this...KID!"

He then warped away, leaving the two associates in shock

"B-boss, say it ain't true!"

"Ugh...I guess this is it for us.."

The other two warped away too

Koh could now have time to breath from that battle

"Phew...That was a toughie..."

"That was close, wasn't it?"

He looked back to Sayo, who was smiling

"Yeah, you could say that, and I'd agree."

Koh looked around to see three different packages, looking closer, they were called P-D Words

"These...are the things used to restore the zones.."

"Are they now? Huh, that's useful."

Koh picked them up, all three in his hands. He turned to Sayo

"Here, take it."

"Huh? Okay...How many ca-"

"All of them."

"W-what?! Don't you need at least one for yourself?"

He shook his head "No, I don't need them, but I got a gut feeling you do."

She took them from his hands. Sayo looked at the P-D Words, and looked at Koh

"T-thank you Koh! We can use these to restore the access zone to DarkmoonCity!"

She gave off a wide smile, it was so cute to Koh that it melted his heart slightly

"You're so adorable when you make that face..."

He then realized what he had said

"...Uh.."

Sayo immediately turned around to hide her face to hide her blush, as it intensified with each repeating thought

"I...uh...Thanks.."

"Heh...huh...No problem.."

They both stood there, minutes were going by

"Koh, you weren't part of the destruction of City...R-right?"

He was surprised by this statement "No! Of course not! I would never wish that!"

"So...You're helping us restore City too, right?"

Koh regained his composure "Of course, I am going to solve this entire crisis."

She smiled at when she heard that..

"I'm willing to do anything for both our cities, even risking myself fo-"

Sayo had screamed "NO!"

And now he lost it

She turned around and ran to Koh "Y-you don't mean you'll even risk your life?!"

"Uh..?! I...was gonna say that, yeah?"

"Why?! You don't need to go so far on your own!"

"But...I still need to do all I can! Sure, there's going to be risks, and it won't likely have it on my life, but it's bound to come.."

He looked at her, and noticed something in her eye...Tears?

"Sayo..."

"N-no...Don't do that.."

She pulled him close, pushing her face into his chest

"You can't do that...I won't allow it."

Koh had no words, she really didn't want him to do it, let alone even mention it. This is one of the things he didn't want to happen, for her to feel like this...It started to hurt him, but it hurt her more

He could do nothing, and they stood there in silence until she spoke out

"Koh...I need to tell you something that's been happening.."

"Huh?"

"Lately...Chief Julia...She's been acting weird, her attitude is the same, personality and all...But she thinks there is a conspiracy with the Light Fang. I thought restoring the City and solving the issue would be the priority, but she seems focused on the idea that Light Fang was the cause.."

Koh felt surprised, could her act be caused by mind control? If so...What of Chief Glare? This is starting to come together...And yet, he'd rather not have it be that

"Koh? How's Chief Glare? Has there been anything strange from him?"

"Not that I've noticed, but many of the other Tamers have been talking about it, people I trust."

"I..see...Koh, someone is trying to make us go against each other."

He looked down to her "It could explain the strange acts the two Chiefs are having...Control...Huh."

Sayo pulled her head away from Koh's chest and looked at him "Koh, from now on, let's work together!"

His eyes widened to that idea

"Let's share our information together and find out ourselves who's behind all of this!"

Koh smiled at the idea, it was progress for him, and he loved it

"Yes! Of course!"

Then Sayo noticed that they were still hugging, her blush beginning to return as she slowly pulled back

"U-uh...Well, let's exchange our E-mail addresses on our digivices..."

She looked at him as he was turned around, most likely hiding his own blush

Sayo giggled at him, and they exchanged their addresses to keep in contact with each other

"Right, this way, we can keep in contact with each other when we need it!"

Koh smiled "Yeah, puts a weight off my back now.."

Smiling back, Sayo began walking to the warp pad "Well...I have to get back to Darkmoon now.."

"Oh, alright."

She stopped suddenly

"And, Koh."

"Hm?"

He turned to her as she came back for a hug

"Thanks for the P-D Words...And thank you, for becoming my friend!"

Returning the hug, Koh had a greater smile "Of course, I enjoy every moment we have."

She walked back to the pad, and waved goodbye as she warped away

Koh looked above him, staring skyward

"I'm...making progress, but is this the right time for it?...Yes, it is, I always have time for her."

Koh walked to the warp pad, and headed back home, but before that, he had to report to Litton

Back at the Union Office...

Litton sighed at what she heard "So neither Chief Glare nor Ophanimon were at Thriller Ruins...Damn it.."

Anubismon tried to reassure her "We may have not gotten any info on them, but we found about the Kowloon Co. and more info on Night Crow."

"Yeah, about that...Koh, how much do you trust that person?"

Koh looked at her, he didn't want to reveal Sayo's identity "I'm 100% sure that person was not controlled, and what was said is true."

"But how? For all we know, the person really could be controlled, and t-"

He shot a glare at her "She would **Never.** "

Litton knew she nearly crossed a line, and stopped "O-okay Koh...Well, there is nothing else, so you are dismissed."

He gave a smile, his entire attitude making a complete change as he saluted her and walked away

"...What was with him?"

Anubismon chuckled at what he realized

"What? You know what happened?"

"Yes, I think Koh found someone special. He did say "She", correct?"

"Wait...Really?! But if that's true, it's someone from Night Crow! It just seems like a bigger risk!"

"It could be, or it could be something definite, after all, his feelings are true, are they not?"

Litton sighed "I...guess they are. Anyways, we need to find a lead on Chief Glare and Ophanimon."

"It will take a while, with how we are now, it may take days."

"Let's just hope it stays as just days.."

Koh then returned home, greeted Gatomon, and headed to his room

"...Hmm..."

He laid on his bed, thinking to himself

'Gaiomon was strong, we kind of struggled, everyone made it through, but...we couldn't have done it without Sayo...I liked that she was there, but the fact that I knew we didn't stand a chance through all of them...Damn it.."

Veemon had popped up "Hey Koh! What're you thinking?"

'...That's it, we need to get stronger, the way we've should've done it, training.'

"Veemon, you recognized the Digi-Egg of Courage, right?"

"...Yeah?"

"What other Digi-Eggs do you know of?"

"Well...Only one, I think it was...Miracles?"

"A Digi-Egg of Miracles...Sounds useful, we need to get it...And we need to get stronger too."

A voice from his digivice came on "Kooohhh! I got it! I can digivolve too! Make me my Ultimate form!"

Koh smiled "That's what we need, alright. I'll do that, then we all rest today. Everyone, if we have nothing to do, we are going to spend the day training! The battle we had before...There was a struggle, and we can't have that, we need to refine ourselves!"

"Koh, if you do that, I'll become my best form, ShineGreymon! I could probably even go further than that!"

"Don't get your hopes up, but we have to get stronger."

He put his arm up into the air, making a fist as to represent his declaration

"We are going to use these days as a means to train, understand?"

Everyone agreed to the statement

"Then go to sleep! Gatomon, we'll digivolve you tomorrow, then we begin."

He prepped himself for bed, and got in it. Ready for his days of training, Koh fell asleep...


	9. Lead to Access Glacier!

It's been a few days since the disappearance of Chief Glare and Ophanimon...About 4 days. Since then, his second in command, Litton and her digimon, Anubismon were working in their place. While they continued to monitor the quests for the Light Fang Tamers, both put their extra time into finding any information that could help them find the missing two.

At the Union Office, Litton was contacting Glare's Navidigimon

"Kudamon...Have you heard anything from Chief Glare..?"

She could hear the sigh from the other side "No, nothing at all. I've been trying to contact him but there's been no response."

Anubismon stated "City's communication system isn't fully restored...It could explain why we can't reach Chief Glare or Ophanimon."

"But it's not like him to stay out of touch this long...And he's never been unable to keep in touch with me before.."

Litton put on a face of worry, to have Anubismon come close

"Don't worry, Chief Glare can handle himself. He's probably doing just fine."

"...Yeah, you're right...Anyways, thanks Kudamon, we'll contact you again later on."

"Of course."

She exited off the call program

"...Anyways, has Koh been around lately? I'd assume he'd come around sometimes to ask for a quest, but he's been gone..."

She thought about it for a moment, and started to panic

"C-could he have disappeared too?! Even our Light Fang ace?!"

Her digimon shook his head "No, I don't think he'd disappear too, it's not li-"

"Hello!"

They both turned their heads to Koh, just standing there

Both spoke out with surprise "Koh! You're here!"

He scratched his head "Yeah..? What about it?"

Litton sighed "Nothing, nothing..."

"Well, has anything happened since I was gone?"

"Hmm...I was just talking to Kudamon, Glare's Navidigimon, but neither he or us have heard anything from Chief Glare, or Ophanimon."

"Oh...I see.."

"Well, since you came, we'll tell you about the new Union Quest."

Koh looked to Anubismon

"We've decided to make it a wide investigation on the entire DigiArea, no area must go unseen to find the two."

"That seems like a plan, do we have assigned areas or can we roam around where we suspect something?"

Litton looked back to her screen, and back to Koh "Well, we have no information to help the searching Tamers, so you'll be on your own for it."

"Koh, could you cooperate with the other Tamer's and see if you can find out information together?"

He had a confident smile and gave a thumbs up "Gotcha, we'll get it done as soon as possible!"

Koh left the two, and had just warped out of the offices

"Alright you guys, that training must have done something...Everyone of you. I can feel our improvement!"

He started to walk out, and was greeted by Komachi and Pulsa. Komachi walked up to Koh

"Just the person I wanted to see!"

"H-huh? What for?"

"See, we both just took the quest, and spoke to Gideon.."

"Gideon huh? Anything happen?"

The two tamers looked at each other, Pulsa then spoke

"Well...From we heard, some Tamers that left haven't returned to the City...There is something happening, and we don't know what."

"Damn...Do we know who is missi-"

"Well, to start, we know Tonpei's group is missing."

"All three of them?"

They nodded, and Pulsa wondered something

"You know, I haven't seen Chief Glare either, could he have gone missing?"

Koh then remembered, the fact that Glare had disappeared was a secret to him and Litton...But right now, he needed the help

"Yes...Both Chief Glare and Ophanimon have disappeared, since a few days ago."

They both took a step back, in shock

"H-how do you kno-"

"Shh! Don't start a panic...Knowing is not as important as finding them first."

Both nodded "We need a place to talk first, we need to discuss in private...But.."

"Where could we go?"

Pulsa shook his head "Not my place, definitely, it's a mess.."

Komachi looked at him "I imagined it always, I can just see the trash and roaches!"

"Hey, don't insult me like that, it's not that bad.."

Koh cut it "Okay, we're getting nowhere, we're going to my place, if we need anyone else, contact them yourselves, I need to go prep the place up."

They agreed and went on as Koh hurried to his home

"Right, gotta space out the place...Move the bed, I ordered that sofa a couple days ago, right? Should be where I asked.."

After half an hour, everyone met up at Koh's place, with Komachi leading the talk

"So...We still have no leads on Chief Glare?"

Gaoh put up his hand "Are there any leads at the Chief's home?"

Koh shook his head "No, not even his Navidigimon have anything."

"Then we should ask for permission to check it! Maybe we can find something!"

Lyla shook her head "You dummy, Litton already checked his place!"

"How do you know that?"

"Women's intuition!"

"What does that have to-"

Koh stepped up "Enough, we aren't making any progress if you two begin arguing!"

They apologized as Komachi continued

"Anyway...We need to find a lead, of any kind!"

Pulsa scratched his head "But where should we start looking?"

Gideon tried to think "Who could have something we could use.."

Koh thought about "Who" and remembered! He could ask Sayo!

"Guys, I may have someone I could ask."

Everyone questioned in unison "Who?"

"Uhh...A friend from Night Crow..?"

They stood in silence, as Pulsa shouted

"Night Crow?! We're going to trust one of them?"

Gideon sighed, but nodded "Koh, if you trust this person, then we'll agree to it. We need something after all."

Koh smiled, brought his digivice out and sent the message to Sayo, getting a message within seconds!

Komachi was impressed at the response time "Wow, so quick!"

And everyone got confused as Koh started sending even more messages, his face was red, as if something had happened

After a few minutes, he calmed himself down

"Okay, she's coming, there was a bit of...confusion, but it's dealt with."

Pulsa tilted his head "..."She"? Koh, who did you contact...?"

Lyla now had a giant grin on her face "Ooooohhhh, Koh, is it who I think it is..?"

He sighed as the warp noise was heard nearby

Sayo had started walking, and as she got to where everyone was, they all just stared

Koh had begun looking at everyone "G-guys? Is everything alright?"

Pulsa now panicked "You brought the Night Crow here?! Koh, what i-"

Koh had just smacked Pulsa "Shut it."

Sayo looked to Koh "Uhm...Koh? Am I causing tr-"

Gaoh, and Komachi just screamed "Sayo?! Koh, you contacted HER?!"

Lyla was just giggling at the sight of her, and Gideon just smiled and walked up

"Hello Sayo, it's a pleasure to meet a friend of Koh's. I'm Gideon, a Silver Tamer."

"H-hello Gideon."

Koh walked up to Sayo, and put his hand on her shoulder "Well, come on in. Make yourself comfortable."

She smiled as she walked with him

Gideon looked at everyone, and looked to Sayo "Well, on behalf of Light Fang, we welcome you."

Lyla then contained herself "E-even though it's just us...Jeez Koh, who knew it could've been Her!"

Sayo then stood behind Koh, hiding a slight blush

"You okay?"

"Y-yeah, just...A little bit overwhelmed here."

He chuckled "Don't worry, they're my friends, and you are too, nothing is going to happen."

Pulsa regained his composure "Hey, Sayo, we're...Kind of in a bind here..."

She looked over to the blond

"Uhm...Our Chief is missing, and...One of our Tamer squads have disappeared too."

"H-huh?"

Komachi smacked Pulsa "Could...You be any more blunt about this?! What if she is a spy?!"

Koh just glared at Komachi, who backed off a bit from the silent threat

Gaoh stepped forward "Well, we would've most likely have to explain the situation to her for her to understand."

Gideon nodded "Right, after all, that's why we asked her here."

Sayo had just made a face of realization, and Koh saw this, making him facepalm while his face became red

"Well...Sayo."

She turned to face Gideon

"Have you heard any rumors about Chief Glare at Night Crow? Anything, anything at all, will help."

Sayo turned her head downward, which made Koh concerned

"Actually...I haven't been back in Darkmoon lately.."

"How much time is "Lately"..?"

She turned to Koh, who asked the question "U-uh...Two days?"

Komachi now wondered "Why though?"

"Well...When I was there, everything got strange...Especially the digimon and Tamers. They all acted...emotionless, no one spoke a word, just silence.."

She looked face to face with Komachi "And really, it's kind of creepy...So I was afraid to go back there.."

"And you didn't ask for any help? Where've you been those days?"

She turned to Koh, his face filled with worry

Gideon took a moment to think "Is that so...Night Crow aren't being normal either. This is all quite bizarre.."

Pulsa spoke out "How long ago since they started acting strangely?"

Sayo took a moment "Umm...I'm not sure...But I think I remember my two friends, Newton and Dorothy were acting strangely at Limit Valley!"

Koh was curious "Limit Valley? You went back?"

"Yeah...I was wondering where that digimon we saw came from, and thought I'd bring my friends to help investigate. They acted strangely when we got to the place where we found him though."

Koh looked to Gideon, still thinking

"Well, I remember days before I left the city, there were a lot of quests that focused on a place called Access Glacier...Since that Tournament.."

She looked to Koh, and gave a face. He could only respond with a chuckle and smile

"Since then, I've been busy so I haven't taken on anymore quests since Limit Valley."

Koh looked to the distance "Access Glacier...I don't recall a link being established yet, but I remember doing a quest that got me into the lake nearby, but the entrances upwards were blocked."

Gideon added on "And we have no actual link leading to there...We'll need Litton's help.."

Sayo remembered something "I could share my link with someone! But it can only be shared with one person though.."

Gideon smiled "Well, that's useful, and all things considered, it should be Koh who it should be shared to, right everyone?"

Everyone agreed, giving Koh a sly look

"W-what? Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Well, Koh, we should establish a link between us, so you can have access to it!"

He nodded and began fiddling with his digivice

Gideon then spoke to the other teams "We should now split up, Pulsa and Komachi, see if you can find anything at Limit Valley. Something must be there, so check it out please."

They saluted to Gideon, who motioned for them not to do it anymore, and left

"Gaoh and Lyla, see if you can find Tonpei's team."

"Understood!"

"We'll get it done."

Then they left "Ok, I'll go report this to Litton, do what you two need to do."

Koh nodded to him as he walked away

The two were still trying to establish their link, silence was in the air until..

"Sayo.."

"Huh?"

"I didn't get an answer before, where have you been those days?"

She had an answer, and was barely able to get it out.

Koh shook his head "Sayo, next time you need help, text or call me, okay?"

She nodded, and he smiled

"Well, I guess I should get to Access Glacier."

"I-I can come too!"

"It's fine Sayo, I'm sure I can handle it."

He walked off, leaving Sayo standing alone

"...I can help..."

Koh headed to the Shine Terminal, and was now warping to Access Glacier

"..."

Koh started to rub his arms

"C-cold...I have to deal with this? Gotta...get going."

He walked on, while all of his digimon came out to hang around

There was RizeGreymon, looking strong and confident in the coming battle. Next to him was Angewomon, who had digivolved before they had begun their training. Coronamon was still enjoying being a rookie, with the privilege of digivolving anytime and back with ease. Veemon was still himself, but the team were able to find the Digi-Egg of Miracles in Login Mountain.

Although everyone came out to hang, Koh looked at where he needed to go

"Everyone, I know you just came out, but you gotta get back in, we have to enter the underwater."

Nodding, they returned back as Koh went down

He looked around the oceanic floor "The entire underwater zone...I enjoyed being here. "

While he was talking to himself, Angewomon spoke out "Koh, back at your home, you seemed off. Care to explain anything?"

"...Did I really seem off?"

Coronamon added in "Yeah! When Sayo explained her situation, you put on a worried face for a while. I'm surprised everyone else didn't notice!"

"R-really? Huh, well of course they wouldn't, since they were all focused at the investigation."

"Yes, "They" were, but what about you Koh?"

"Huh? Me? Well, I tried to focus, but Sayo said she was out in the wild for days. Should I not be worried?"

"No, of course not! But you should know priorities, right? Sayo is a very strong Tamer! She can take care of herself, don't you think?"

He nodded, but frowned "Yeah...But still, she could've asked me for help...Does she not trust me that much yet?"

RizeGreymon was now talking too "Koh, you've only known each other since the Tournament, and neither of you have worked together since Limit Valley. I'm just saying, neither of you have any actual time spent together to Actually be okay with each other."

Angewomon pushed RizeGreymon away "Koh, why do you care for her so much? We all know how much you do, but where did it began?"

Koh kept looking forward, he saw the exit and stopped

"I...I don't know, I believed it was back at the Tournament we had. Where I faced her in the final round."

"Koh, that's way too soon to start thinking her in that way!"

"I get that! But she was different, you should have known! We've battled all Light Fang Tamers, and came out on top. It's why I just...didn't care. Anyone who makes it to the top of anything can feel many things...No desire to continue, no drive! It's why I slowed my progress down, I didn't want to go beyond Glare, that'd just make it worse..."

Coronamon realized "So when you fought Sayo, her challenge gave you something to go after?"

"Yes! Someone else who had the same strength as me, unlike the Chief's, who have trained themselves far and beyond to gain their title. Sayo was like me, a regular Tamer. Honestly, when the battle ended, I just..."

"Koh, why didn't you just see the Chief as a goal?"

He thought for a moment

"That could've been a great idea Coronamon, but...Chief Glare has found where he wanted to stop. He halted his strive to become stronger for the sake of us Tamers, it's why he became Chief and formed Light Fang. Sayo seemed more fitting, since she...wanted to get stronger, she may have lost to me, but she promised to surpass me. It seemed perfect, she and I could get stronger together, but we were far apart. I wanted to have her close, but being with her for a short while. I wanted more, I guess...I just wanted her for herself, and not to improve."

RizeGreymon pushed himself back in the conversation "So...After talking, you feel better now?"

Koh pulled off a fake, but believable smile "Y-yeah, even if she sees me as only a rival, I'm fine with that. Okay, let's get going."

He entered the pipe back up and thought

'...I honestly...Won't be fine, but if she is safe, if our rivalry can make her happy, then I can deal with that."

Koh now reemerged from the underwater, and looked around

His eyes saw something. Koh's eyes widened when he saw Him...And Her

Koh knelt down beside a giant ice rock and whispered to himself "S-Sayo?! And...Is that Grimmon?! The hell, Tonpei, Cheetah, Kenpa?! Chief?! Wh-"

Sayo stepped up to Grimmon "What do you think you're doing? Let them go!"

Grimmon stared at the Tamer "Let go of them? Are you sure about that?...I can't do that just yet!"

She was angry, furious! "Then I guess there's no choice but to fight!"

Sayo took her stance, and readied her digivice

Grimmon laughed maniacally "Insolent...Fool!"

"C'mon, what can you do compared to last time?! I'm stronger now, and you look like you haven't changed since Koh fought you!"

"...Do you think you can take this?"

At the same time, Koh and Sayo said to themselves "What?"

Energy spewed out of Grimmon, scattering everywhere

Sayo fell to the floor, struggling to stand, and was gasping as if she almost drowned

"This is an attack I improved with the Digi-entelecheia I stole from that digimon. No one can withstand my Chrono DSR!"

Koh thought to himself 'What the hell...What is he even saying? Damn it, Sayo doesn't look good, I need to...'

He tried to get up, but was halted

'W-what? Why can't I...I have...a bad feeling, fear? Why? I'm stronger, I've trained everyone! Why am I...hesitating?'

Koh struggled, he couldn't budge. He began to sweat, arms and legs shaking

'Is this...Too much?'

Then, a thud was heard, as Sayo hit the ground, she couldn't stand..

This snapped Koh back into control

"Sayo! Damn it! Grimmon!"

Koh dashed towards Sayo, knelt beside her and pulled her body slightly up to see her

"K-Koh?" She opened her eyes to see his face, it was mixed with emotions

Grimmon looked to the two Tamers, and focused on Koh "You...You're the kid who stood up against me at Limit Valley! Hahaha! Do you want to be like all of them too?"

He looked to Sayo, and she just nodded to him, this guy needed to be dealt with first. He put her back down gently, and stared to Grimmon

"I'll deal with anything you throw at me, you are going to be taken down!"

"HAHAHA! Just try and withstand my attack! _Chrono DSR_!"

He shot out energy once more, Sayo got knocked out, and then, even Koh, falling onto the ice floor

"Haahahahaha! Behold, YGGDRASILL...I'll show you the power of my YMIR! With this attack, I'll rewrite the entire Digital World!"

"...Heh...Heheh.."

Grimmon flinched "W-what?!"

Koh got up, chuckling, but also struggling to get his balance

"T-that is...quite a plan you have. Too bad...I'm going to stop it!"

Grimmon shouted out "What! Why?! How did yo-"

Another voice came out "You...Won't be able to stop us with something...Like that!"

Sayo was awake too! Although, she still couldn't move, but the fact that she was conscious infuriated Grimmon

"Why?! Why aren't you two down?!"

The digimon thought for a moment, and calmed down.

"I...I must be low on energy, that must be it! I've been using this for a while...Hm, how very unfortunate. I suppose it can't be helped. No matter, there is no rush after all."

Grimmon looked to the skies, arms stretched out "Now that the Chrono Virus has awakened...There is no point in dealing with the likes of you. Heh...Heheheh."

"H-hey! Are you going to just leave without a fight?!"

"Hahaha! No, I believe there is going to be some fights occurring...Farewell!"

Grimmon warped away

"WA- DAMN IT!"

Koh was furious that he got away again, but he needed to check on Sayo, got back down next to her "Are you okay?"

She had started to regain control "Y-yeah, I might be able to move soon...Thanks for coming here at the right ti-"

"Shut it!"

Sayo stopped, she stared at Koh, she could see...tears?

"Koh?"

"Why did you go on without me?...Do I have to be right next to you for your safety? I can't do that all the time! A-and you just go on your own! Don't you trust me..?"

She put her hand on his cheek "Koh...I-"

Noises came from across of them. Chief Glare and Ophanimon were starting to move around. Glare could only mumble

"Uggh...Uh.."

"Koh, it could be a while until I can move fully, could you...Please check on them?"

He stood still, and wiped his tears, and got up. As he started walking towards them, Koh stopped when Ophanimon suddenly got up

"Ophanimon?"

She began to speak..

"We...Give...All to...YMIR.."

Ophanimon walked towards Sayo, it didn't seem right...

"K-Koh? Is sh-"

Koh realized something, and dashed in front of Sayo

"Everyone, out, Now!"

The entire team came out, even Veemon, luckily

Suddenly, Ophanimon swung her javelin at Koh, and it hit something..

"N-no!"

Her attack had damaged his digivice!

Ophanimon then quickly struck near Sayo, she also aimed for her digivice!

"W-what?!"

MachGaogamon, Lilamon, and Lunamon then popped out before her digivice gave out fully

Koh got worried

"Dang it...We can't use the charge!"

Sayo was starting to panic, neither of them could bring out the power of one of their digimon, how can they face Ophanimon, even with both teams?

Koh took a deep breath "Ooohh...Okay, this is what we planned for, Coronamon, stay back with Sayo and her digimon, Veemon will tag in for you."

"G-got it! Be careful team!" Coronamon ran toward Sayo, and was greeted by Lunamon

"Why isn't Veemon coming back too? Doesn't he also use the charge?"

Sayo shook her head "He could use "that" evolution...Yes, that is his plan!"

Koh brought out the Miracles DE "I wish I could've brought the other...Holy against Holy is going to be a pain! **Veemon! _Armor Evolution_!**"

Out came, Magnamon!

"Koh, be careful!"

"I know! **I hope we trained enough!** "

 **[Engaging Battle Sequence : _WARNING_ : Identifying...1 Digimon ; Ophanimon]**

Ophanimon used Fatal Cannon! *Quad Zone, Hit!*

"Damn it! That...is a lot of power, so soon!"

Magnamon used Purification! *All Zones, HP Restored!*

RizeGreymon used Trident Revolver! *Hit!*

Angewomon used Holy Arrow! *Hit!*

Ophanimon used Sephirothic C! *Quad Zone, Hit!*

RizeGreymon used Rising Ray! *Hit, Hit Twice!*

Magnamon used Twin Missile! *Hit!*

Ophanimon used Fatal Cannon! *Quad Zone, Hit!*

-Angewomon is down!-

"Damn it! Guys! _Trident Missile Revolver_!

Magnamon used Twin Missile! RizeGreymon used Trident Revolver! *Critical Hit!*

Ophanimon used Holy Slash! *Triple Zone, Hit!*

-RizeGreymon is down! Magnamon is down!-

 **[Battle Sequence ended, Failure!]**

"D-damn it! Was our training worthless?!"

Ophanimon looked to Sayo, causing Koh to panic

"N-no, not over there!"

Lilamon and MachGaogamon leapt in front of Sayo

Ophanimon used Fatal Cannon!

"G-gaaahhh!"

-Lilamon & MachGaogamon is down!-

Ophanimon glared at Sayo, she was frightened, could only speak in her mind

'Is...Is this my end? Will Koh disappear too? How did this happen? This is...My fault, right? If I had found Koh first, instead of going ahead, we could have done something together. Some sort of plan, it would've worked if we did it together, right?!'

Ophanimon then tried to stab Sayo, but failed due to an intervention

Koh had ran to Sayo, grabbing her and getting her out of the way. However, there was an injury, the javelin had struck Koh's arm

"Koh! Wh-"

"Please, stop! Just...don't question it..."

She stared at Koh, he was in pain at the attack, but when he looked at Sayo, he gave a reassuring smile

"Sayo, remember, anytime I do something, if you question it, then I'll give you the answer to all of your questions now, and further on."

He looked down, he was in defeat, and thought to himself 'It had to be now, there will be no chance later on..'

"Sayo...I admit, I liked you, when I first met you, you gave me challenge, but..."

Her heart was struck as he said his words

"After a while. At Resistor Jungle, the resolution I had was my love for you. I'm sorry if the time isn't right...But.."

Koh's legs had given up, he was on the floor, struggling to smile

"I...just really wanted you to know, even if I believed you didn't feel the same way."

Sayo stood up, making Koh surprised

"Sayo..?"

"Koh...I.."

She brought out her digivice, and held it to her chest

"I...I feel the same way. But Koh, I don't want to see you giving up."

"S-Sayo, wh-"

She turned and smiled at him "I've yet to give up, so you shouldn't either!"

Turning back, Ophanimon was seen charging at Sayo, only to be stopped by Coronamon and Lunamon!

"Get away from both of them!"

"Don't touch our Tamers!"

Sayo held her digivice up, and arm out

"We have to try something, so why not try this again?!"

She built an aura similar to how Koh did back at Resistor Jungle, and smacked her digivice

It had begun shining greatly

Sayo then had a vision, it looked like someone with Gaomon, they had a digivice too...She could hear their words

" _ **Overdrive**_ **!** "

She needed to do the same "Lunamon!"

Sayo stuck her hand out, and the aura condensed

Very fluidly, she spun around, the aura turned from purple to white, and she struck her digivice while saying " **Digi-Soul Charge!** "

Her digivice was being repaired, it looked brand new, and had a crescent moon logo

Koh looked in awe, and had a very big smile

"She...She surpassed me?...Haha...Wow.."

She shouted out as the digivice spiraled data into Lunamon

" _ **Overdrive**_ **!** "

Lunamon digivolved beyond Ultimate, out comes Dianamon! Mega level of Lunamon!

Ophanimon regained her stance, and charged again to be stopped by Dianamon

Coronamon was excited "So amazing! You are Mega already! I can't wait for mine!"

Dianamon chuckled "Give it time Coronamon, it's quite grea- Agh!"

Ophanimon was pushing through Dianamon's defense, she needed an opening

"C'mon Dianamon, you can do it!"

"S-Sayo...I can only hold her back for so long!"

And then, for some reason, Ophanimon was knocked back by something powerful

"What? Wait, WHAT?!"

Sayo looked to see Koh, he just... PUNCHED OPHANIMON?! His arm seemed to be reinforced with the Digisoul Aura. At least he seemed okay

Koh looked to Dianamon "Well?! There's an opening! GO!"

Dianamon nodded, and swung her twin scythe " _Crescent Harkin_!"

Ophanimon was winded from Koh's attack, and was fully knocked out by Dianamon's attack

"W-we did it!"

"Haaa..."

Koh started to cover his arm, wincing at some sort of pain

"Koh?! Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, Ophanimon's attack didn't just get my digivice.."

She looked to see Koh's arm and saw it was bleeding!

"Sayo, don't worry about it. It's not going fast, so it'll be okay when we get back."

She looked at him, he seemed fine, just tired

"Anyways, how's Ophanimon doing?"

They looked to her, she was beginning to move again

Sayo held Koh a little tighter "Think she's still being controlled?"

Ophanimon mumbled "Uggh...I'm...Uh...Ughh...my head..."

"I'm hoping not."

After a few moments, Ophanimon shook her head

"Where...Am I? What..."

She looked to see Sayo and Koh, noticing his wound as well

"Sayo?! Koh?! What ha-"

Koh put his hand up to stop her "We need to check on the others, and we're kind of out of it, can you help?"

Ophanimon looked around to see the unconscious Tamers, and nodded as she headed to Glare first. When he awoke, he realized the situation, and called for back-up from the Union Office. There, more Tamers came in to help get the unconscious to safety

Glare, now having his mind cleared, went to Koh

"Koh...How did you get that wound?"

"Hm?! Uh, it was an accident...Something happened, but I had to deal with it."

He stared at him "Well, we should get that patched up, let's head back, Sayo, would you like to come as well?"

"Yes, thank you."

Everyone got to the warp pad, and warped back to the Shine Terminal. Every Tamer was shocked to see Sayo close to Koh, and shocked even more to see the wound he had. Koh went to his house so he could clean up his wound and patch it up. Sayo and the others went to the Union Office, where she tried to explain the situation entirely. Glare had just gotten a message about the Tamers who were affected.

"Well, we were able to create a vaccine that'll help us get rid of the virus that controlled us. We were also able to use it to re-access the Shine N Area too...To think that a virus could control us like that."

Sayo was glad for them, but she had a uneasy look on her face

"Sayo? What's the matter?"

"Well...I still can't believe the other Night Crow were acting strangely because of that virus...Dorothy...Newton...All of them."

Ophanimon sighed "I'm thinking they were either infected when the City was attacked, or if they got attacked in the DigiArea.."

Glare thought of the situation for a second

"Glare? What's the matter?"

"Hm...I'm thinking...It's not a good idea to have Sayo go back to DarkmoonCity, wouldn't you think?"

"I agree, it's more safe to have her here."

Sayo nodded "If you would have me, then...I'd appreciate it."

Glare thought for a moment "You'd need a place to stay...I thin-"

"She can stay with me!"

They looked back to see Koh, his arm bandaged up, and was panting. He must've ran here

Sayo reacted to the statement with a blush "I...Really?"

"Koh! I was just about to mention you."

Sayo then looked to Glare "Huh?"

"Well, you two seem close, and I'm sure no one would mind you being here. After all, you seem more comfortable with Koh, don't you think?"

"I...Yes?"

Koh walked up next to Sayo "You know, I had already planned to ask you about this."

He leaned closer to her and whispered "Since after hearing that you were out in the DigiArea for a few days... Alone, I wasn't going to let you do that again."

He leaned back and they both smiled to each other

Glare chuckled "Well, that's settled! Now, we'll think of a plan to save Night Crow!"

Sayo looked to Glare "Thank you both!"

Turning back to Koh "And...Thank you for helping me out..."

Koh smiled at her "It's no problem! C'mon, let's get you settled!" and he grabbed her hand and walked out with her

Glare watched them walk off "They really do seem close, don't they?"

"Hard to think they first met as rivals."

Glare laughed at Ophanimon's statement "I actually think it makes more sense that it started off that way. Rivalries can grow into something completely different than what is expected."

Ophanimon took a moment to think "Glare, from what Sayo said...YMIR..."

He stopped laughing "...Yeah, if that word was mention...We need to check the database."

They went on to give orders to search their entire database

Back at Koh's home, he was trying to clean up the place, even though Gatomon insisted she continued herself

"No, it's fine, I should do some work too, right?"

"Koh, your arm, you shouldn't be doing something like this!"

"It's fine, as long as I use one of my arms, I'll go by easy!"

Sayo was sitting on his bed, watching him while thinking to herself

'...So I'm here...With Koh, alone...I...this is fine, right? We admitted our feelings, even though it was in a very odd environment to confess. But.."

Koh, now looking okay with the result, looked to Sayo. They exchanged a look, both blushing before looking away

'It still feels odd that I'm here..."

Koh walked and sat next to Sayo, Gatomon realizing something and walked away, giggling silently

"How's your arm?"

"It's okay, after today, I can start doing more things with it. But, Sayo. I gotta say."

"..?"

"I'm glad you've surpassed me."

"Huh? What d- Oh...Right, the charge."

"Only a matter of time before I can do that. Can't let you get above me now, can I? All for that rivalry."

"Uh...Koh?"

He turned his head and was met with Sayo putting her head on his shoulder

"Can...We go further than just having a friendly rivalry?"

Koh can just feel the heat from her blush, but smiled greatly

"I would love that. I really would."

He pulled her closer and kissed her head, making her face red

"I...I-I'm gonna go shower!"

She ran off, leaving Koh chuckling. It was getting late, so they all did their essentials before bed. After Sayo was done showering, she got in her pajamas, and Koh went in.

Sayo was left to her thoughts, as she sat on his bed

'I still can't believe I'm in a relationship like this with him. It all started with me wanting to surpass him. Now, I just want to be with him...Even though I did surpass him, I'm sure he'll make it back up. I don't mind though. Being with him is nice...But when this is all over...'

Her thoughts were halted by a question

"Hey Sayo, I'll give you the bed for today, I'll sleep on the sofa. Alright?"

"Huh? Are you sure about that?"

He came out in his own pajamas "Well, yeah, unless you want to..."

And now he was turning red "Uh...Sleep together?"

"..."

"..."

Sayo went to the other side of the bed and got in

"I don't mind..."

She could only imagine the color on her face, but when she turned to see Koh, she laughed a bit from his face. His blush was quite intense, but he got into the bed too

They didn't face each other, since the experience was new and didn't know how to progress. Although, Koh had an idea

"H-huh? Wai-"

Koh pulled her close "I just...want this."

"O-oh..kay.."

"Are you uncomfortable?"

She eased up to his embrace

"No."

"Well, that's good...Good night Sayo.."

"...G'night Koh."


	10. A Day of Nothing

The next day had come. Sayo was starting to wake up, as she yawned, she looked around. Koh was nowhere to be seen. Hearing the loudish yawn, Gatomon came in to greet waking girl

"Sayo! Good morning! Did you sleep well?"

"Hhuuh..? Good mornin-...Oh right, I'm in his home.."

Gatomon looked confused "Huh?"

"Sorry, I'm just...still trying to take in that I'm actually here."

She got up and stretched "Gatomon, do you know where Koh went?"

"I...Oh, right! I think he went to the Shine N area, he wanted to check the stalls there."

"Oh."

"Anyways, you can just stay here or go around the City. Koh might be back in about an hour."

Sayo smiled "Okay, thank you."

The Navidigimon nodded and went back to her work while Sayo changed into her usual clothes. They seem...cleaner than usual. She walked and looked down, seeing her digimon and Koh's digimon asleep, with the exception of Lunamon and Coronamon. They must've been tired from being attacked yesterday.

Sayo looked at Veemon sleeping on RizeGreymon "...Koh, I didn't give it much thought, but you did get another digimon...I should too."

She started walking to the warp pad

"What digimon should I get? Someone who can help the team, obviously, but...Maybe there can be a digimon that can help Koh too! Hehe, I wonder who I should pick.."

Now on the warp pad, she chose Shine Plaza as the destination, she needed to walk around.

"Hey...Is that, Sayo? Heeeyyyy! Sayooooo~!"

She looked back to see Lyla waving to her, followed by Gaoh

"Hello?"

Gaoh looked around "You're not with Koh? I thought you'd hang out with him."

"I think he's around the Shine N Area, I think.."

Lyla grabbed both of Sayo's hands "Weeelllll, you wanna go find him?"

"Huh? I mean, okay?"

She quickly got with Lyla's pace as they warped to the Shine Terminal

"Okay! We just got to go up here.."

Gaoh sighed at Lyla "Uh, I don't think you need to keep holding on to her, she can walk too."

She let go of her hands "Oh okay...I can leave the hand holding to Koh!"

Sayo turned her head down to hide a blush

"Hm? Sayo? Oh, you're still not used to him?"

"Uh, I mean, Koh himself, I'm okay with. Being with him, seems better. I'm still just getting used to it. It just...happened so soon."

Gaoh walked closer to the two "Well, you just met him about, what, not even two weeks? It surprised a lot of us, everyone is talking about it!"

"Everyone..?" She thought for a moment

'Oh god, everyone in Light Fang is talking about us?! I couldn't bear that! It's gonna get worse when we free Night Crow! I don't, I- how do-"

Sayo returned back when Lyla flicked her head "C'mon Sayo, are you starting to panic from what I said?"

"Well, I guess she really isn't used to it. And here I thought she would be as cool with it as Koh was."

Sayo was a little bit surprised, Koh seemed pretty out of it whenever they were actually together. Was he that different to how he usually acts when he is with Sayo? Or does he just pull up an act towards her, just so she can be comfortable? It seemed like something he'd do

"Wait, can you tell me how he is? He doesn't really seem "Cool" about it when he's actually with me."

Smiling, Lyla turned to Sayo "Koh just seemed really happy with how you two turned out! I actually talked to him when he was doing some training, I think at Resistor Jungle?"

Gaoh frowned "Wait, when did this happen, and why didn't you bring me?"

"We had no missions Gaoh, so we had a few free days, and I wanted some for myself! Anyways...I asked him about you, even though I didn't know it was You, what he said was so adorable! He was saying all these compliments. There was one about your hair, he seemed to like the color of it, never knew he liked the color lavender, and he talked about a strong connection between you two!"

Sayo tilted her head "Connection?"

"Well, from what he said, you both had digimon that connected with...Day and Night? No, the Sun and Moon! He went on about it, how the pair worked well together, and that he hoped that you two could be the same!"

Lyla stopped, and took a moment to realize something "...Oooohhh, it makes sense, you have a digimon called Lunamon, yeah, it makes even more sense now!"

Surprisingly, Sayo didn't really have any blush towards what she was hearing. There was only a smile

"Buuutttt! He did have some doubt."

"Hm?"

Gaoh scratched his head, confused like Sayo "Really? He seemed confident in what he saw though."

"Well, yeah, but he said something that concerned me. I got confused, since his attitude made it look like he was okay with it. It being that the feelings he had weren't mutual."

Sayo twiddled with her fingers, taking in what she was hearing as Gaoh looked forward

"I still couldn't believe it when he answered your question Lyla."

"Hm?"

"Back at the Pallete Amazon, when you asked him about his interests. I may have not shown it, but really, I couldn't believe Koh could find interest in someone! Sure, he seemed okay being friends, but that was the farthest you could go with him. Everyone was kind of...And this is my assumption, a close ally, which I don't know how to compare to an actual friend."

"And here is Sayo, going at it with our ace Tamer! Sayo! Tell me."

She looked to Lyla "Huh? Tell you what?"

"How did you get interested into Koh? I know He had a feeling when you first met, but did you feel the same?"

"Uhhh...I mean, I'm sure I wasn't interested in him like that, but I did see him more like a friend back at Limit Valley."

"How nice! But, when did you start "falling" for him?"

Sayo took a moment to think about her words

'I...They already know about how I was in the DigiArea for a few days...I guess I can say.'

"I talked about how I was in the wild for a few days, remember?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"I mean, when I first had to get out there, I was...Kind of depressed, everyone at Darkmoon was weird, my close friends...They were doing something else, I suspected they were still acting weird. It was a scary experience I needed to escape, but when I got out, I felt really alone...I thought of contacting you guys, but I was afraid you'd turn me down.."

"You even thought Koh would turn you down?"

"W-well, yeah...But thinking about him gave me a warm feeling. My digimon helped out too, but he was a friend that could've helped me. Maybe...I was too scared, scared that if I did get turned down, it'd mean that he wasn't interested in me at all. I tried to think about the good things about him, but it kept..."

Lyla put her hand on mouth "Ssshhh...I think I got my answer."

"MMhhh?"

"What? I had to stop you, you were tearing up!"

Sayo pushed her hand away "What?" and put her own hand on her face. She did indeed tear up.

Gaoh stepped up "Hey you two, just so you know, Koh is over there."

They looked over, Koh was standing in front of a stall. Looking closer, he was trying to buy...Ingredients? Does he have a kitchen? Does he even have a fridge?

Lyla stepped in front of Sayo "Well, we can't have him see Sayo like this! He'll get hurt, and start to worry!"

She wiped her tears, and they started walking to Koh, who turned back to greet them

"Hey you two! And Sayo too?"

Lyla started pushing Sayo to Koh "Yup! We delivered her to you!"

Koh tilted his head in curiosity "Uh, why? I was going back home soon. Sayo?"

"Uh, I went out for a walk, and I ran into them."

He looked to the two and smiled "Well, thanks you two, I'll take over now."

"Okaay!"

"We'll get going then."

Lyla and Gaoh waved goodbye and left through the nearby warp pad

"So Koh, did you just come here to buy your ingredients?"

"Huh? Oh, you were watching me? Well, yeah. I was going to drop them off at home, see if you're awake, and whether or not you'd be awake, I'd do some team planning."

"Team planning?"

"Well, I need to start giving equipment to the team, and...I was thinking you and I could do some team synergy together?"

Sayo now had sparkles in her eyes "Yes! Can we do that now?"

Koh had started walking "Yeah, let's go back then."

"Okay!" She grabbed Koh's arm and headed to the warp gate

"H-hey! Don't pull too hard!"

She smiled at him and kept going until they both were back at his house

Sayo was on his Digilab, looking through his data on the digimon he encountered.

"Oh wow...There are even digimon I haven't encountered at all. They must be in places I can't connect to, I should ask him about that."

"Ask me about what?"

She looked back to Koh, seems like he was already done putting his stuff away

"I'm just wondering about what kind of digimon I should add to my team, since, you have one more than me."

"Really? Huh, you still have three...If you want, you can digiconvert from my data and transfer to your digivice."

"Really?! Can I?"

He walked up close behind her "I trust you, go for it! Might give me some ideas too."

They continued to talk about their options, while having small talk off topic

"So, I looked up the team that you got your charge move from, I actually have two digimon from them! Koh, you only have one though."

"Should I get the other just to complete the team?"

"I think so!"

"Okay, where should I start? I could begin at his Rookie state, Falcomon."

"I mean, that's what you only have, oh, you have Gabumon! Can I-"

"That's fine, just choose, I was hoping you'd get him, I could think of a few things we can do together if you get him!"

"Koh, you have one more spot left in your team, what are you going to choose?"

"One mor- Oh no, Sayo, I already chose a digimon."

She turned her head "Really? Who?"

"That's my secret, it's a back up plan really."

"You won't tell me?"

"We have our secrets, don't we?"

She pouted at him and turned back to the computer

"Hmmmmm...I don't know what to pick.."

"Doesn't your team consist of types that Night Crow mainly use?"

"Huh? I think so?"

"Then you could use some digimon with other types to have some variety. Try Angemon, he's a good holy unit."

"Should I recommend you a good dark unit then?"

Koh put his arms around her, causing her to flinch on contact

"Oh no, I already have a plan for that."

"Huh? But isn't your team full now?"

"Oh yeah, but one of my digimon has that potential though..."

He put his head on hers

"I would like to think of it as a reminder of you."

"Hehe, I don't know if I can be reminded of you by Angemon though."

"Well, I guess. Anyways, it's getting a bit late, so I'll go look up something to make with what I got."

"...Wait, how late?"

Koh started walking away "Uhhh...I'd say we've been at it for 4 hours?"

Sayo had jumped up from her chair "W-W-W-WAIT, 4 HOURS?! ALREADY?!"

"Haha, calm down!"

Koh went on to go make a bit of food for the two, Sayo was still trying to take in how time flew so fast. After Koh was finished, they ate, and sat closely together

Sayo laid her head on his shoulders, twirling her hair, thinking about asking Koh something

"Koh, I've been thinking."

"..."

"..."

"...Well? About what?"

"Oh, uh, why are you going this far for me? You act like your imitating a parent."

"Well, you'd be the reason. Since now I can't forget that you went out into the DigiArea and lived out there for days."

"...Ooohh...So-"

Her voice was halted by Koh poking her head "Stop apologizing, what's done is done, and what comes after is up to me, and you."

"Okay...Okay, stop poking me!"

She pushed him down on the bed

"Oh how rude.." Koh said with a smile

Sayo was about to say something, but yawned. Koh saw an opportunity, and pulled her onto him.

"K-Koh! Too sudden!"

"Sorry, sorry! I just wanted you closer now."

She eased up, staying where she was

"Comfortable?"

"Yeaahh.."

"Hah, okay. Guess you're out of it. Good night Sayo.."

She didn't respond, must've already fell asleep.

"How did she get so tired...Oh well."

He kissed her head and fell asleep himself


End file.
